Hostage (traduction)
by Licorne-Klaine
Summary: Une approche différente de Shooting Star (4x18).Quand le tireur entre dans la salle du Glee Club et prend un otage. le Glee Club pense que tout espoir est perdu jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent que Artie a accidentellement tout filmé. Peuvent ils retrouver le tireur avant qu'il ne tue l'un des leurs ou est ce déjà trop tard?Principalement du Klaine /!\ pensées suicidaire,viol,kidnapping
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour je m'appelle Sara et j'ai 14 ans . Ceci est ma première traduction (et ma première fois sur fanfiction)c'est une histoire de HazelBlueGrey une auteure génial ( qui m'a donné l'accord bien evidement ) et qui a fait un travail fantastique donc rien ne m'appartiens . Désolée pour les fautes et tous autres choses qui ne sont pas justes (merci de me dire s'il manque des mots ou autre ) Donc maintenant place à l'histoire (ps rien ne m'appartient ni Blaine/Darren Bouh :( ni l'histoire ni Klaine ) Bonne lecture

Hostage 

Chapitre 1 

"Artie, qu'est ce que tu fais ," demanda Blaine nerveusement , regardant la caméra que Artie tenait . "Si nous ne sortons pas d'ici , les gens ont besoin de voir ça " _Si _était le mot clé . _Si _ils sortent ._ Si _tireur ne décide pas de faire irruption dans la salle par la porte en quelques minutes . S'ils survivent . "Est ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose a dire ?" Bien sûr que Blaine a quelque chose àdire . Et ce n'était ^pas ce qu'il pensait que ça serait . Dans le moment de crise , un moment où ils pensaient qu'ils allaient tous mourir tout ce que Blaine voulait faire était voir Kurt pas Sam (qui pensait qu'il avait le béguin pour lui ) une dernière fois . Kurt , l'homme qu'il a trompe et qu'il ne mérite pas .tout ce qu'il voulait faire était l'embrasser une dernière fois , prendre sa main et regarder dans ses beaux yeux bleus gris . Au moins ils ne se disputaient plus depuis que Kurt lui a dit que tout ce qu'il voulait faire était être amis ( ce qui était presque pire que de se disputer ). Blaine ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête dans ses mains . Ses amis étaient tous en train de murmurer des messages dans la caméra d'Artie . Il tourna la caméra vers Sam qui la poussa loin , obligeant Artie a l'éteindre .

"Attends , j'ai quelque chose à dire " dit Blaine , donnant à Artie un regard plaidoyant . Artie le regarda puis leva la caméra , appuyant sur enregistrer . Les larmes coulaient plus durement des yeux de Blaine tandis qu'il regarda la caméra , désesperemment essayant de laisser un dernier message , un adieu final "Je voulais juste dire : Kurt je-"

"Tout le monde met les mains en l'air " une voix cria tandis qu'une personne éclata la porte . Ils ont tous crié et sursauté, se tournant vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce .Il était grand avec des yeux noirs qui ont tenu un regard vicieux , montrant qu'il était près et disposé à tuer si vous lui désobéissez . Ils le regardèrent tous , la peur évidente dans le visage de tout le monde .

"Tout le monde debout et allez au centre de la pièce " ils n 'ont pas bougé . Juste regarder à Mr Scue . "J'AI DIT TOUS LE MONDE AU CENTRE DE LA PIECE !" Ils ont tous sauté debout à la demande , tous s'alignèrent au centre de la pièce .

"S'il vous plait ne nous tuez pas " murmura Brittany . L'homme marcha vers elle ,leva son menton et regarda son visage ."Je n'aurai pas à le faire si vous êtes tous obéissants " murmura t-il fermement . Elle hocha la tête rapidement , tremblant de peur . Il sourit puis la relâcha ."Bonne fille "

Il regarda au reste des personnes debout au centre de la pièce . Mr Schue et le coach Beiste comprirent . "Est ce que quelqu'un d'autre veut tester ma patience ?" demanda t-il.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse répondre les sirènes de la polices se firent entendre autour de l'école

"Merde " murmura t-il dans un souffle "Merde , merde merde merde merde " Il chercha ,pas sur de quoi faire "J'ai besoin d'un otage , lequel de vous va venir avec moi ? "Il sourit balayant la foule " je choisi ... toi " dit-il , son doigt attérissant sur Tina dont les yeux s'élargirent de peur .

"S'il vous plait " murmura t-elle juste quand quelqu'un dit "Non!" Il se retourna pour regarder la personne qui avait parlé , un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux hazels . Blaine

Il sourit puis a commencer à tourner autour de Blaine ,jouant avec son arme à la main . Tout le monde sanglotait en priant .

"hmm ... C'était très ... courageux de ta part "

"Stop!" Mr schue cria , faisant un pas en avant .

Le tireur sourit et saisit Blaine , pressant l'arme sur sa tempe . b"Faites un mouvement de plus et l'enfant meurt " Mr schue se gela , pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire .

"BLAINE " cria Sam

"Stop" murmura Blaine , sa voix rauque à cause de tous les pleurs .Le tireur sourit ce qui fait que tout le monde voulait le frapper encore plu ...s'il n'avait pas un fusil appuyé sur la tempe de leur ami.

"Ecoutez le gamin " dit l'homme .

"Blaine qu'estce que tu fais ?" "Ca doit être moi " murmura t-il en regardant le sol . "Je n'ai rien à laisser ... vous les gars " sa voix craqua "vous les gars avez de brillants avenirs devant vous " le tireur roula des yeux , " Ca ... ça n'a pas d'importance si je ne suis plus là"

"Blain-"

"Oh comme c'est touchant " interrompit le tireur avec une expression ennuyée " Cela me donne presque envie de te laisser là avec tes petits amis "Ils l'ont tous regarder avec espoir ." Le mot clé était presque . Maintenant bouge gamin " Il s'éloigna , traînant Blaine avec lui .

"BLAINE ! " Cria tina désesperement et s'avança .

"J'AI DIT PAS UN SEUL MOUVEMENT " Le tireur cria alors qu'il, souleva le pistolet vers le Glee Club et tira . Et avec ça , il fuit entraînant Blaine avec lui .

N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review . J'essayerai de posté le plus rapidement possible ! Butterfly kisses :*


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour , Bonjour :3

réponses aux reviews : OwnStyle: Merci beaucoup pour ces précieux conseils j'essayerai de faire mieux , et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite xoxo

LilyKlaineuse:Merci encore pour ta gentille review . J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant bisous .

Et merci a toutes autres personnes qui ont lu ma fiction et mis en favoris et/ou follows Merciii encore tout le monde!

Rien ne m'appartiens (même pas l'histoire ahah )Maintenant place à l'histoire ! Enjoy :)

Chapitre 2

Le Glee Club était en chaos . Tout le monde était en train de pleurer , crier ou les deux.

"Sam" cria quelqu'un . Tout le monde se tourna pour le regarder . Il tenait son bras dans un état de confusion totale , regardant le sang couler de son bras .

"Quelqu'un appelle une ambulance !" Cria Mr Schue , courant pour l'aider .

"Je lefais " cria Kitty , tirant son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro .

"Est ce si mauvais ? " Murmura Sam . Il a maintenant décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder ça plus longtemps , fixant le sol . Mr Scue souleva doucement la manche de Sam pour évaluer les dégats . "Tu as de la chance , ça t'as seulement effleuré . Maintenant tu n'as pas à passer par la douleur d'avoirune balle retiré de ton bras .

"Donc ce n'est pas si mal ? " murmura Sam . "Et bien tu as perdu pas mal de sang , ce ne serait pas étrange situ te sens étourdi ou pris de vertige sur le moment " Il se tourna vers Kitty qui venait juste de raccrocher son téléphone " Qu'en est il de l'ambulance ?"

"Elle est en route "

"Excusez moi ? " demanda l'homme qui venait d'entrer . Ils se sont tous retournés vers lui , leurs positions défensives et leurs yeux larges de peur . "J'ai besoin que vous fassiez une déclaration" Il regarda autour de la salle "Est ce que tout le monde va bien ?"Ils ont tous secoué la tête , les larmes revenant . "Qui est ce ? " Demanda t-il.

Blaine , il l'a prit " Le policier écrivit "Okay , j'aurai besoin des déclarations individuelles de chacun d'entre vous , nous avons quelqu'un qui commence l'enquête immédiatement .

"Puis je aider ? demanda Sam désesperemment .je pense que je peux me..." Dit Sam , se lavant puis se rasseyant au sol immédiatement . "Non , je n'y arriverai pas "

"Etourdi ?" Sam hocha la tête "Est ce quelqu'un peux lui tenir le bras ?" demanda Mr Schue , saisissant un t-shirt de l'armoire des costumes . Marley sauta en avant et le plaça délicatement sur la plaie . Mr Schue partit avec l'officier de police , prêt à faire a déclaration . Sam tiqua quand le t-shirt toucha sa peau .

"Désolée "Murmura Marley doucement .

"Ca va , j'ai jus-"

"Les gars ? " Dit artie regardant le sol près du piano "Quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda Ryder . " Ma caméra ..." murmura t-il "Est elle cassée ?" demanda Unique , s'avançant d'un pas vers la caméra .

"Non vous voyez la lumière rouge ? " tout le monde la regarda , louchant . " Ca veux dire que c'était allumé tout le temps .J'ai tout eu " Ils se sont tous regarder avec les yeux larges .

"Bouge gamin ! " dit l'homme , poussant Blaine vers le van

"Vous n'allez pas me tuer maintenant ?" demanda Blaine doucement L'homme a simplement rit "Juste faites le Allez y " Dit Blaine essayant de paraître courageux

"Pourquoi devrais je le faire ?"

"Vous n'allez pas ?"

"Pas encore "

"Donc qu'allez cous faire de moi ?

"Pourquoi tant de question gamin?"

"Je veuxjuste savoir ce qui va m'a -arriver ?" murmura Blaine , prenant un peu de recul, se claquant sur le côté de la camionnette . "Tu veux savoir ce qui va t'arriver? " Demanda l'homme s'approchant incomfortablement près. Blaine ne dit rien , il fit juste un pas en arrière . Son dos était en train de toucher le van maintenant . Il n'avait nul part où s'enfuir . "Premièrement , je vais te ramener à ma maison puis faire quelque videos de rançon,peut être te frapper un peu .Une fois que j'ai la rançon je vais soit te tuer ici ou à un autre endroit ou je vais décider de te prendre avec moi. Tout va dépendre de ton comportement" murmura t-il durement à son oreille . " vas tu être gentil?"

Blaine hocha la tête nerveusement "Cest bien ... chouchou ," dit il , ses lèvres se tordant dans un sourire malicieux , faisant un pas en arrière "Maintenant , monte dans le van " L'homme sourit" Et tu vas m'appeler maître à partir de maintenant "

"Oui ... Maître " répondit Blaine doucement . Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester cet homme mais faire unbreak pour ça maintenant ne serai pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire depuis qu'il a tenuune arme dans ses mains .Il monta à contre coeur dans le van et l'homme referma la porte derrière lui .

Une petite review ? N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez/déstez et les choses que je dois améliorer . Désolée pour les fautes . Bisous ! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde . LilyKlaineuse: Bonjour à toi ! :) Merci pour ta review et je te promets que tu vas savoir l'identité de cet homme en temps voulu aha j'espère que l'histoire te plairas tout autant par la suite .

Maintenant place au chapitre 3 . Rien ne m'appartiens ni Glee ni l'histoire qui est a HazelBluegrey. Enjoy (ps traduire en écoutant du Fall Out Boy es the best thing EVER ! :3)

Hostage 

Chapitre 3

"Quelqu'un a besoin de lui dire.

-Il ne me connaît pas si bien" dit Kitty. Marley, Jake, Ryder et Unique acquiescèrent en accord.

"Ca doit être l'un de vous" dit Marley, regardant Artie, Tina et Sam.

"Tina, ça doit être toi" dit Artie,plaçant une main apaisante sur son bras.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. "Je le ferai, j'ai besoin du numéro de Kurt , je viens juste d'avoir un nouveau téléphone et je ne l'ai pas encore pris.

"Je ne l'ai pas non plus" Il y avait un choeur d'étudiants, disant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait le numéro. Juste après,ils entendirent une vibration venant d'un sac. Le sac de Blaine pour être exact. Tina chercha à l'intérieur et sortit le téléphone qui était en train de vibrer à cause d'un nouveau message.

De: Eli.

Tu me manques ;)

"Qui es Eli ? demanda quelqu'un. Personne ne répondit, ils ont juste regardé le téléphone, choqués. 283 messages non lus et tous de ce gars,Eli. Et pour être franc, le contenu de tous ces messages semblaient un peu...harcelant*. Tina ferma la conversation, incapable de la regarder plus longtemps.

"Tina, tu dois lui dire à un moment donné.

"Je ne peux pas" murmura-t-elle. "Il va me détester"

"Pourquoi te détesterait-il ?"

"Il est partit à ma place ! C'est de ma faute !"

"Comment serais-ce ta faute ? Tu n'as pas demandé à être choisie."

"Mais je l'étais et maintenant il est partit et probablement mort " Tous le monde se figea. Ils l'ont tous pensé mais personne n'osait le dire tout haut.

Artie parla en premier. "Tina, ce n'est pas ta faute." Ils ont tous couru vers elle, l'enroulant dans un grand câlin.

"Je..." Elle renifla. "Je pense que je peux le faire." Elle prit le téléphone et chercha parmi les contacts, pur, finalement trouver celui intitulé: _Mon Kurt_. Elle inspira profondément, appuyant sur le bouton d'appel.

Kurt fredonna pendant qu'il déposait des trucs dans le placard. Il espérait surprendre Rachel et Santana avec un vrai repas au lieu de la bouillie malsaine qu'ils ont dû manger la nuit dernière.

Son téléphone vibra, jouant une interprétation forte de "Teenage Dream" de Katy Perry. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder qui est l'appelant pour savoir que c'était Blaine. Il 'était pas d'humeur à parler mais pour une étrange raison, il décida d'accepter l'appel quand même.

"Bonjour ?" répondit-il en remuant distraitement dans la soupe.

"Kurt" Tina étouffa.

"Tina ?" Kurt était confus. "Pourquoi as-tu le téléphone de Blaine ?"

"C'était un accident." Murmura-t-elle. Kurt se figea. Un accident ? Que voulait-elle dire ? "Un tireur s'est s'est introduit dans l'école." Murmura-t-elle.

"Oh mon Dieu !" Dit il en remuant dans la soupe une fois de plus. " Tous le monde va bien ?"

"Non !" Murmura-t-elle. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander quelque chose d'autre, elle murmura. "C'est B-Blaine. Il...Il l'a enlevé." Elle était évidement, en train de pleurer maintenant. Kurt laissa tomber sont téléphone au sol dans un petit bruit grinçant. Non,non,NON,NON. Pas Blaine, pas son marrant, charmant, parfait Blaine. Ca ne se pouvait pas, ça n'était pas possible. Ce ne l'était tout simplement pas.

*Le mot original est "stalkerich" et comme sur wordreference, je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction, j'ai décider de découper le mot et de traduire comme j'ai pu !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde , je suis désolée du retard . Vraiment mais j'ai eu des choses à faire cette semaine alors...

L'histoire n'est pas à moi mais à HazelBlueGrey et ni Glee ni Klaine ne m'appartiens (malheureusement )

_LilyKlaineuse_Tout d'abord bonjour et merci pour ta review c'est très gentil de ta part de me suivre depuis le début :3 . A moi aussi ça me fait de la peine pour Tina et oui enfiin Kurt est au courant . Pour ce qui est de faire du mal à Blaineje ne peux rien te promettre .Passe une bonne journée .

_Guest_Salut ! J'essaie de publier dès que possible je te le promets ;)

_Tsuchito_Bonjour à toi! Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise . Je vais essayer de corriger les fautes de frappe . Et je suis toute ouïe à tout conseil (surtout que tu as de très bon conseil! ) et je vais les suivrent merci beaucoup .

Et merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma fiction . N'hésitez pas à mettre une review ou me contacter par PM . D'accord je stop le bla bla et place à l'histoire .

Chapitre 4

"Bouge , gamin " dit l'homme quand il poussa Blaine dans l'immeuble . Blaine trébucha .Marcher avec les yeux bandés n'était pas si facile que ça en a l'air . Les lèvres de l'hommes se tordirent en un sourire ( que Blaine ne pu pas voir à cause du bandeau ).

"Stop " dit l'homme , faisant Blaine se geler sur place . L'homme détacha doucement le bandeau , les yeux de Blaine s'élargissent tandis qu'il regardait devant lui .

Devant lui était un grand mur couvert de centaines de photos de lui , quelques unes avec des amis et d'autres où il était y avait des photos de sa maison , de son école et tout autre endroits où il se rend régulièrement . Le truc terrifiant avec ses photos était qu'elles n'étaient pas juste prises dans la rue . Certaines étaient prises à l'intérieur de sa maison ou dans la salle où Glee Club pratique . Elles étaient toutes prises l'année dernière avec seulement quelques une de son enfance .

Sur le mur étaient classés chaque photos de la crèche à sa dernière année .

"Ce n'était pas commis par hasard " murmura t-il sans souffle , encore sous le choc.

L'homme ricana . "Exactement . Maintenant si tu n'obéis pas à tous mes caprices et ne fais pas tout ce que je dis peut être que l'un de tes petits amis ne sera plus là pendant un ou deux jours .

"Vous ne le ferez pas " Murmura Blaine , se remplissant avec de la peur et du choc .

"Je le ferai . Peut être celui là?" dit il pointant une image de Kurt "Ou peut être celui ci ?" Il pointa Sam "Ou que dis tu de cette fille que tu as été volontaire de remplacer " Il montra Tina . "Tellement de choix "

"S'il vous plait " gémit Blaine .

"S'il vous plait quoi ? "

"S'il vous plait ne blessez aucun de mes amis" Il hésita "Maître"

L'homme sourit "C'est mieux . Et peut être que si tu continues comme ça tu vas survivre à cela " L'homme sourit tandis qu'il pansa à ses plans et comment son frère sera content de voir son nouveau ... cadeau. "Maintenant va là-bas " Dit il en pointant une chaise en face d'une caméra vidéo noire .

"Je pense qu'il est temps de faire un petit film pour tes amis , pour leur montrer comment tu vas " Il hésita " Peut être que je devrai te frapper un peu d'abord pour leur montrer dans quel affaire je suis , veux tu ça ?" Blaine ne répondit pas . "J'ai dis voudrai tu ça ?"

"Oui " murmura t-il doucement , sa voix peinée .

"Oui quoi?"

"Oui Maître "

* * *

"Est ce qu'il y a des nouvelles ?" demanda Kurt quand il courra dans la salle du Glee Club , ses yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré .

Ils ont tous secoué la tête , reflétant ses émotions .

"Est ce que la police a trouvé quelque chose ? " "Tout ce que nous avons est la vidéo "murmura Artie .

"La vidéo ? Quelle vidéo ?" " J'ai ...j'ai enregistré toute la chose ."

"Et bien puis -je voir ?"

"Kurt , je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles "

"S'il te plait "murmura t-il, sa voix craqua .

Artie lui remis à contre coeur la caméra , appuyant sur "démarrer" pour que Kurt puisse voir .

La vidéo commence sur Blaine qui demande à Artie ce qu'il faisait . Blaine ,son Blaine ou l'homme qui avait l'habitude d'être _son _Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'ils rompent "Blaine " gémit -il .

Il regarda silencieusement le reste des adieux sincères du Glee Club . Puis il l'a entendu : la voix de Blaine . _"Attends je veux dire quelque chose " murmura t-il. _Cela blessa physiquement Kurt de le voir comme ça . Il était toujours tellement brave et fort mais maintenant il avait l'air petit et effrayé , accroupit à coté du piano .

_"Kurt , je -_" Kurt ? Il voulait lui dire quelque chose ? La voix qui cria interrompit les pensées de Kurt .

_"Tout le monde met les mains en l'air " dit la voix. _Attends , qu'allait -il lui dire !? Finis ta phrase ! Puis il le vit , le tireur entra, ses habits noirs et ses yeux perçant , le genre d'homme qui semblait ne pas hésiter à tuer . Il leur ordonna à tous de se tenir au centre de la pièce .Kurt ne voulais pas regarder mais pour une quelconque raison il ne put pas regarder ailleurs .Il regarda le reste du Glee Club qui était en train de pleurer et de tenir leurs oreilles .

Dans la vidéo ils se blottirent tous au centre de la pièce , semblant pétrifiés. Il les a menacé un peu puis s'est gelé quand il entendit le sirènes de la police . Il a attendu une seconde , puis récupéré et pointa Tina de son fusil, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de l'utiliser comme otage . Il a jeter un coup d'oeil furtif vers Blaine attendant quelque chose .

Tina gémit "_s'il vous plait "_ juste quand Blaine cria _"Non!" _. Le tireur sourit comme si c'était ce qu'il avait attendu . Il pressa l'arme sur la tempe de Blaine , faisant grimacer Kurt et pleurer comme si c'étai lui qui était blessé . Il y a eu une brève dispute entre le tireur et Mr Schue et Sam, puis Blaine parla, brisant le coeur de Kurt .

_" Ca doit être moi " _Blaine murmura _, _regardant le sol ._ " Je n'ai rien à laisser ... vous les gars ." sa voix craqua ." Vous les gars avez de brillants futures devant vous" _le tireur roula des yeux _" Ca n'a pas d'importance si je ne suis plus là " _Non ! Kurt voulait crier . Quelqu'un lui dit quelque chose mais Kurt ne pouvait pas entendre . Il pleurait trop fort . Non,non NON! Il ne pouvait pas voir , ses larmes étaient en train de brouillé sa vision.

Il regarda seulement quand il entendit le coup de feu et vit la balle traversé le bras de Sam. Puis il éteignit la caméra vidéo. Il ne pouvait pas prendre plus . Il se roula en minuscule boule et pleura fort .


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens pour le chapitre 5 (: . Rien est à moi ni l'histoire qui est à HazelBlueGrey ni les personnages ni Glee .

LilyKlaineuse : Kurt me fait de la peine aussi le pauvre ): je suis contente que l'histoire te plais toujours (; . Et c'est plus à moi de te remercier pour ta gentillesse et le fait que tu suis toujours la fic ! A la prochaine et passe une bonne journée !

Tsuchito : Bonjour à toi .Aahah oui c'est très louche tout ça ! (ALERTE PSYCHOPATHE ) aha ! Et tu verras qui est le "frère " bien assez tôt . Désolée pour les phrases mal-formulées et encore désolée pour les erreurs de temps j'espère avoir fait mieux cette fois ci ! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi .

Sissi1789: Merci beaucoup à toi ! je croise les doigts pour que la suite te plaise aussi (;

Maintenant place au chapitre 5

"Maintenant ,juste dis ce que j'ai écrit " dit l'homme ,donnant à Blaine le papier , qu'il accepta avec les mains tremblantes . "Q-Qui êtes vous ?" L'homme sourit "Tu ne me reconnais pas ?"

"Alors pourquoi n'enlevez vous pas votre masque ?"

"Tu verras bien assez tôt " Il ajusta la caméra vidéo pour qu'elle fasse face à la chaise devant elle . " Maintenant dis juste ce que tu as à dire et tu auras fini avec ça "

"Est ce que ça sera en direct ?"

"Tu penses à essayer quelque chose ,gosse ?" Blaine ne répondit pas , juste le regarda ,essayant d'être courageux et de ne pas le laisser voir ses faiblesses .

"Et pour répondre à ta question : oui ça va être en direct . Comme ça tes amis auront la joie de savoir ce qui t'arrives maintenant " Il sortit son téléphone et appuya sur quelques boutons ." C'est l'heure du show !" Dit il avec un rire terrifiant ."Je me demanda lequel de tes amis va appuyer sur le lien en premier ou s'ils t'ont déjà tous oubliés ?"

Peut être qu'ils s'en foutent ou peut être qu'ils ne feront pas ce qu'il dit du tout . Juste ne pas payer la rançon et le laisser ici pour mourir . Il le tuera si il était inutile n'est ce pas ?

"Après ça , nous allons faire un petit voyage " s'exclama l'homme joyeusement .

"Où? "

"Maintenant , pourquoi devrais -je te le dire ?" demanda l'homme , avançant inconfortablement près de lui . " Comme ça tu peux le dire à tes petits amis? Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le penses " Il fit une pause . " Disons juste que l'on va rendre visite à un de mes amis"

Blaine frémit quand il sentit soudain un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale . Un ami? Ce n'était pas bon.

"Maintenant , assis toi et lis le papier " Blaine hésita à s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de la caméra. L'homme revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une corde .Il attacha Blaine à la chaise pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir pendant qu'il opérera avec la caméra puis ajusta le papier dans la main de Blaine pour qu'il puisse lire .

Blaine a délibérément écarté et tendu ses mains liées . Il sentit la corde descendre un peu ,plus lâche quand l'homme s'éloigna.

"Près ?" Blaine acquiesca silencieusement , regardant le papier dans sa main .

* * *

Kurt a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps , et il était maintenant allongé par terre ,triste.

Blaine . Blaine .Blaine. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas appelé pour lui dire qu'il se soucie de lui ou qu'il ... l'aimé . Son téléphone vibra avec un nouveau message . Il soupira et sortit son téléphone supposant que c'était Rachel qui voulait s'avoir si il allait bien . Mais le message venait d'un numéro complètement inconnu qui lui disait seulement de cliqué sur le lien .

Il regarda le message complètement confus pendant une minute avant de remarquer le lien intégré à l'intérieur . Blaine ? Il cliqua sur le lien frénétiquement , tapant du pied impatiamment pendant que ça charge . Il n'a pas remarqué que toute la salle autour de lui faisait de même.

"Bonjour " Il entendit une voix dire quand la page finissait de télécharger . L'homme devant la caméra avait un sourir béat comme pour dire _"J'ai gagné" _.

"Je paris que vous savez tous qui je suis . Et depuis que j'ai pensé que vous serez tous ennuyés que je parle si facilement donc j'ai décidé que je devrais laisser Blainy-boy ici présent faire la conversation " il tourna la caméra pour montrer un homme meurtri et battu .Mais toute fois Blaine . Kurt soupira de soulagement , il était en vie .

"Si ... si vous voulez me revoir encore une fois- " Blaine lisait le papier dans sa main. " Alors laisser cinquante mille dollars sur le coin de la quatrième et septième rue . Ca doit être dans une mallette et en billets individuels . Si ce n'est pas complet demain soir à minuit alors il va... Il va me tuer " murmura t-il puis leva le regard , ses joues meurtries et mouillées de larmes. C'est quand Kurt a surmonté le choc initial et a réalisé en quel mauvaise forme il était .

Il avait des marques rouges sombres et ecchymoses sur tout le corps , et il saignait de plusieurs endroits . Blaine pris une inspiration , une lueur familière dans ses yeux . Il ouvra la bouche pour parler mais se gela quand l'homme parla plus vite.

"Pensez vraiment très prudemment à ce que vous allez faire " murmura la voix de l'autre coté de la caméra " Vous ne voulez pas qu'une personne paie le prix de vos erreurs "Il tourna pour lui faire face et regarda "Cela vaut pour chacun d'entre vous . Si l'un d'entre vous essaie quelque chose de stupide comme disons appeler la police ? Devinez qui va devoir payer pour vos actions ? C'est ç- " soudainement la caméra était frappé et il y avait des bruits d'une lutte .

Les yeux de Kurt s'agrandissent de peur . Il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un frappant quelque chose puis un cri qui semblait comme l'un de Blaine . La caméra était brusquement éteinte .

L'esprit de Kurt ne pouvais pas filtrer ça .Blaine , blessé ? Non, non . NON!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci à tous les personnes qui lisent mais qui ne laissent peut être pas de review .Rien ne m'appartient (comme d'habitude ) l'histoire est à HazelBlueGrey et Glee ne m'appartient pas non plus .

LilyKlaineuse: Oui c'est un peut traître de finir comme ça ahah mais rien que pour toi je poste ce chapitre très vite (peu être même trop vite ?) mais bon :) Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie que Blaine soit blessé le pauvre . En tous cas Bonne journée à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas. Et Merci encore (;

Sissi1789: Salut ! je suis d'accord avec toi pauvre Blaine ! Mais Kurt va être là pour le consoler (mais pas tout de suite :)

Chapitre 6

"Je suis là" appela Sam , agitant la main pour avoir l'attention de la personne qu'il était en train d'attendre . "Mets la mallette près du lampadaire " dit la voix de quelqu'un juste assez bas pour que seul Sam puisse l'entendre . Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale . Pourquoi a -t-il été volontaire pour ça? se demanda t-il a lui même puis il se rappela les autres et qu'il était le seul en bonne condition pour faire ça .

Ils étaient à peine capable de manger , boire et dormir .C'était aussi mauvais pour lui mais il gardait tout à l'intérieur .Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas juste s'asseoir et ne rien faire , il devait faire quelque chose .Il devait aider Blaine .

"Montrez moi Blaine d'abord " L'homme ria . "Si ça t'aide à te sentir mieux " Une image de Blaine dans le fond d'une voiture les bras et les jambes ligotées , un bandeau sur les yeux et du ruban adhésif sur la bouche , était projeté sur le côté d'un building .

"Où est il?"

"Tu verras une fois que tu as posé la mallette au sol "

Sam hésita brièvement puis la posa au sol et recula d'un pas . "Dites moi où il est !" dit Sam , sonnant moins sûr de lui. Il sentit une douleur aiguë dans le dos de sa tête puis tout devint noir . L'homme sourit à la forme inconsciente de Sam puis pris la mallette et couru . Le téléphone de Sam vibra avec un nouvel appel entrant.

* * *

"Qqq lll avvv vvs ffft" dit Blaine à travers le ruban adhésif .L'homme l'enleva durement faisant grimacer Blaine .

"Quoi?"

"Que lui avez vous fait ?"

L'homme ria "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton ami .Il va bien ." Ce n'était pas la même voix qu'avant . Celle là était étrangement familière et un gars complètement différent . Il sentit la voiture se secoué quand elle commença à bouger de nouveau .

"Où allons nous ?"

"Je t'ai dit que nous allons rendre visite à un ami "Il y a eu un silence pendant une minute . "Enlèves le bandeau " dit le premier gars .

"Mais je n'ai pas de masque " protesta le deuxième homme .

"Je suis sûr qu'il sait déjà qui tu es , n'est ce pas Blainy?" Blaine ne dit rien ."Juste enlèves le ." L'homme soupira et enleva le bandeau de Blaine . Blaine a du supprimer un halétement quand il vit le visage de l'homme .

"Tu-u as fait ça ?" murmura Blaine . L'homme rit ." Je n'aurai jamais assez d'argent à lui offrir " il pointa l'homme qui conduisait la voiture .

Il sourit "Mes services ne sont pas peu chers " Il était juste volontaire pour m'aider avec cette petite ... quête " Blaine ne dit rien , il regardait juste les deux hommes sous le choc . Il était son ... employé?

* * *

"Sam"cria Kurt dans le téléphone "Sam ! Sam !" Il regarda Kitty qui texter Jake , Marley et Ryder qui étaient volontaires pour aller là où Sam était supposé _les_ rencontrer ."Sont ils déjà là?"

"Presque "elle regarda Kurt qui était visiblement très paniqué . "Calme toi , nous allons les trouver"

"Que faire si ils l'ont eu lui aussi !"

"Et que faire si il a Blaine et que son téléphone est juste mort "

"Que faire si ils sont tous les deux couchés dans un fossé quelque part ... morts ? " A ce commentaire elle le frappa durement au visage .

"C'était pour quoi ça ?"

"Reprends toi ! tous ce que tu fais c'est stresser tout le monde encore plus !"

"Mon petit ami est parti!"

"Il n'est pas ton petit ami !" cria t-elle finalement .Tout le monde se figea , la regardant . "Je -je suis désolée , Kurt " murmura t-elle en regardant le sol . Soudainement son téléphone sonna . Elle répondit heureuse de cette nouvelle distraction .

"Allo ? "

_"Il n'y a aucun signe de Blaine mais on a trouvé Sam "_

"et?"

_"Il semble qu'ils ont pris la mallette et Sam a était frappé à la tête très fort "_

"Avez vous appelez une ambulance ?"Elle vit Kurt se requinquer au commentaire , espérant que ce soit pour Blaine . "_Oui ils sont en route " _"je leur dirais de venir à l'hôpital .Bye Marley ." _"Bye"_

Elle raccrocha et sentit les regards sur elle . "Ils ont trouvé Sam "

"Et ?" demanda Unique .

"Il était blessé à la tête et la mallette a disparue . "Et pour Blaine ?" demanda Kurt dans un souffle .

"Ca veut dire que tout est fichu ?"

"Ne perdons pas espoir " dit Kitty tendant la main et toucha son bras , surprenant tout le monde et même elle même . "Peut être que Sam sait quelque chose . Je lui ai dit que nous le rejoignons là bas . Allons y "


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde rien ne m'appartiens ni l'histoire qui est à HazelBlueGrey ni les personnages qui appartiennent au monde de Glee .

LilyKlaineuse : Merci beaucoup à toi d'aimer et de suivre cette fiction depuis le début (je me répète non ?) en tout cas tu sauras qui sont ces personnes bientôt ! Bisous à toi et passe une bonne journée .

Tsuchito: Et oui c'est quelqu'un que l'on connait . Et merci j'essaie de m'améliorer avec les fautes etc. A bientôt !

Ps: ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres je pense .

Chapitre 7:

"Sam" quelqu'un appela quand ils surgissent tous dans la salle d'hôpital.

"Est ce que ça va ?" demanda Brittany .Tina frappa doucement son bras .

"Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas bien ! Il est dans un hôpital !"

"Les gars " dit Sam les faisant tous le regarder de nouveau .

"Je vais bien , j'ai juste une légère commotion cérébrale et je suis un peu amoché "

"Et à propos de ton bras? "

"J'ai atterris dessus donc la blessure s'est ouverte de nouveau mais ça va aller "

"Je suis tellement désolé " murmura Kurt "J'aurai du y aller "

"Non! je suis content que c'était moi ! je ne peux pas supporter de voir l'un de vous blessé encore plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà " répondit Sam.

"Qu'est il arrivé ?" demanda Unique .

"Je l'ai vu ou du moins une photo de lui ."

"Est ce qu'il va bien ?" demanda anxieusement Kurt .

"Il avait l'air du même qu'avant " Kurt soupira de soulagement ."Il va bien " murmura t-il dans un souffle . "Il va encore bien "

"Les heures de visites sont terminées depuis longtemps " dit l'infirmière , en entrant dans la pièce ."Vous devez vraiment le laisser se reposer "

Ils acquiescèrent et dirent _au revoir ._

_"_On se voit demain " disent -ils puis partirent .Ils étaient en train de partir quand une voix familière atteint leurs oreilles .

"KURT !" une voix de femme cria .Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Rachel les appeler. Elle s'élança dans les bras de Kurt .

"Je suis tellement désolée , j'ai reçu la note et je suis venue dès que possible . Tout le monde va bien ? Qu'est -il arrivé?"

"Rachel-" commença quelqu'un légèrement mais elle ne prêta pas attention , elle était juste en train de regarder dans les yeux de Kurt , qui se remplirent de larmes . "Kurt ? Kurt , dis moi ce qui c'est passé ?

"Ils l'ont pris "

"Pris qui Chérie ?"

"Blaine "Rachel déglutit . La note que Kurt lui avait laissé n'était pas spécifique . Ca parler d'un accident à leurs ancien lycée et qu'il avait besoin d'être là.

"Il y a eu une fusillade à l'école... et ils l'ont pris ... le tireur l'a pris " dit il pleurant si fort qu'il était à peine capable de former des mots . Elle ne dit rien , elle l'enlaça étroitement , le laissant pleurer dans ses cheveux .

"Et...et ... Rachel .. S'ils l'ont tué ? Que faire si il est déjà mort ? Rachel-"

"Sshh" Elle l'interrompit ."Ne penses pas comme ça ! on peut le retrouver . Je sais que nous ne ... juste ne perdons pas espoir " Ca lui fit du mal de voir Kurt comme ça .

Ces pleures étaient différents , tellement désespérés et si incertains que ça lui donnait envie de fondre en larmes elle aussi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas , elle devait rester forte ,Pour Kurt .

* * *

"on ne peut pas y aller encore " Protesta Eli soudainement . Oui Eli , l'homme qui harceler Blaine pendant toute l'année maintenant . Blaine a pensé que c'était juste un petit crush et quand il croyait que Kurt n'avait plus besoin de lui il s'est tourné vers lui pour du réconfort .

Il ne pensait pas qu'Eli allait prendre avantage de lui . Non, il ne l'avait pas voulu . Pas du tout mais il se sentait trop faible et désespéré et il était trop enroulé dans sa misère pour réaliser ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard .

"Pourquoi pas ? " demanda le chauffeur . "Ils pensent qu'il est toujours vivant , n'est ce pas ?"

"Correct"

"Donc ils vont continuer à le chercher " soupira l'homme .

"On ne peut pas le tuer "

L'homme inspira puis sourit . "J'aime ta façon de penser . Donc quel est ton plan?" Eli sourit quand il commença à murmurer son plan à l'oreille de l'homme.

Leurs faire penser qu'ils l'ont tué? Ca ne sonnait rien de bon .


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde , comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi l'histoire est à HazelBlueGrey et les personnages appartiennent au monde de Glee .

LilyKlaineuse: Oui c'est ce "bâtard" d'Eli (moi non plus je ne l'aime pas !) Kurt me fait tellement de peine aussi ): . Hey ! c'est à moi de te remercier de suivre depuis le début et d'être si gentille envers moi ( je sais que je ne suis pas la reine de l'orthographe ni de la traduction aha) enfin bref . Bisous en espérant que la suite te plaise !

Sissi1789: Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme ! ps j'essaie de poster dès que possible . (:

BibouuCriss : D'abord jekiffe ton nom (BibouuCriss trop mignon et trop fun ((oui j'adore Darren et alors ! aha) C'est trèsplaisant de savoir que cette traduction te plais ! Et moi aussi je m'inquiète pour mon pauvre petit Blaine . Bye :3

Et merci à chaque personne qui lit ma traduction et merci beaucoup au personnes qui follow ou/et mettent en favoris .Maintenant place au chapitre .

Chapitre 8:

Il était 4 heures du matin quand le téléphone de Kurt vibra .Il frotta ses yeux tristement , se demandant qui sur cette planète voudrait le contacter à cette heure . C'était le même numéro qui lui avait envoyer le lien .

_Si tu veux que ton ami revienne , rencontre moi au 345 Walton Way . Viens seul et ne le dit à personne ou le garçon va prendre ._

Les yeux de kurt s'élargirent quand il lu le message .Blaine? Il sauta rapidement du lit , il lança son manteau sur ses épaules et ses chaussures sur ses pieds encore en chaussettes .Il n'a même prit la peine de se regarder dans le miroir et pour Kurt cela voulait dire beaucoup sur son taux de panique (how panicked he was) .

Il était à mis chemin de la porte quand il entendit son père descendre pour un verre d'eau .

"Kurt ? " demanda t-il confus et fatigué. "um ... ouais papa ?

"Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?" "Je -je n'arrivais pas à dormir "

"Pourquoi es tu habillé?"

"J'ai pensé qu'une balade pourrait m'aider à m'éclairer la tête "Son père soupira . "Regarde gamin , je sais que perdre Blaine est très-"

"Le perdre? Il n'est pas mort "

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire "

"Il n'est pas mort et je ne le laisserai pas l'être !" Et avec ça Kurt couru dehors , claquant la porte , laissant son père dans un état de confusion et de choc ._ Je ne le laisserai pas l'être ? _Qu'est ce que cela était supposé vouloir dire ? Son père haleta quand il a réalisé se que cela voulait dire .

_Merde . P_ensa t-il ._ Merde , Merde ! Merde ! _

* * *

"Tu es prêt ?" demanda l'homme . Blaine acquiesca , avalant la boule dans sa gorge .

L'homme avança inconfortablement près de l'oreille de Blaine et murmura "Souviens toi , tu n'es pas obéissant et nous le tuons " Blaine hocha la tête doucement . L'homme recula quand il entendit la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrir . Il sourit .

"Prenez le et emmenez le les garçons . Je pense que notre invité est arrivé . Bonjour Kurt"

"Où est -il?" grogna Kurt , essayant de sonnait féroce .

L'homme sourit "Oh , les garçons " appela t-il d'une voix chantante . Ses sbires (dont Eli avec un masque sur le visage ) trainèrent Blaine .

Blaine se débattu un peu avec eux et essaya de s'échapper (juste comme les instructions lui disaient de faire ) .

"Blaine" murmura Kurt dès qu'il le vit .

"Kurt " dit Blaine en même temps . Sa voix craqua un peu tandis qu'il retenait ses larmes . Ca pourrait être la dernière fois qu'il voit Kurt .

"Que voulez vous que je fasse ?demanda Kurt , se retournant vers l'homme .

"Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je veux que tu fasses quelque chose ?"

Kurt leva un sourcil ."Alors pourquoi m'avez vous amené ici?"

L'homme sourit ."Comme ça je peux te montrer ça " Il leva son pistolet , visant Blaine avec .

"Attendez !" Cria Kurt "S'il vous plait ! Je ferrais n'importe quoi !"

Ca blessa tellement Blaine d'entendre sa voix sonnait si seule, si blessée , si désespérée .l'homme sourit "Oh nous sommes loin au delà de ce point . Dis tes adieux Hummel "

"NON" cria Kurt , juste au moment où l'homme appuya sur la gâchette . Il a sauté en avant , mais c'étai une seconde trop tard .

"KURT-" cria Blaine quand la balle toucha sa poitrine .

"Prenez son corps et jetez le dans le lac ."Ses hommes prirent le "corps" et l'emmenèrent en dehors de la pièce .

"Blaine ..." gémit Kurt , toujours couché , cassé sur le sol. "Non , non , s'il te plait " L'homme s'agenouilla près de lui , murmurant dans son oreille "Trop tard " puis avec un rire démoniaque il laissa Kurt allongé , cassé sur le sol.

N/T: Quel connard celui la!


	9. Chapter 9

You are what you love not who loves you -FOB.

Bonjour tout le monde . Je vais essayer de poster un peu plus avant la rentrée car je ne pourrai pas mettre de chapitre tous les deux/quatre jours comme maintenant . J'espère que vous comprenez .

Tsuchito : Bonjour ! J'aime beaucoup Jeremy Ferrari ainsi que Stéphane Guillon (ils sont excellents et oui j'ai un petit -lire grand penchant pour l'humour noir aha ) . Je te laisse découvrir (dans les prochains chapitres ) si c'est un rêve ou non ... mystère aha !et oui ce n'est pas cool que Kurt pleure le pauvre . Et Blaine n'est pas si crevé que ça (il ne faut pas dire que je te l'ai dis (; ) Passe une bonne journée !

LilyKlaine : Bonjour vous ! Bien sur que tu peux rentrer dans l'écran et tuer sa face de rat (je suis volontaire pour t'aider !) C'est toi qui n'as pas a me remercier et si c'est bien le contraire donc Merci à toi d'adorer cette fic . Prends soin de toi ! et passe une bonne journée !

Sissi1789: Hey! comme tu le dis si bien : NON pauvre petit Blainey ! A bientôt .

BibouuCriss: Salut ! je ne peux vraiment pas avec ce nom il est trop adoraaable ! Et moi aussi jesuissuuuuuppppeeeerr fan de Darren ! Il est supermegafoxyawesomehot ! (je félicite toutes les personnes qui ont compris la référence :3 ) Et je déteste l'auteur aussi de terminer comme ça sauf que moi je connais la suite (rire démoniaque aaha) ! Bonne journée !

Maintenant place au chapitre (j'ai oublié de mentionner que l'histoire n'est pas à moi mais à HazelBlueGrey)

Chapitre 9

"Kurt !" cria Burt dans l'entrepôt .Il courut vers la porte mais un officier de police se plaça devant lui .

"Monsieur , nous devons vérifier le building et nous assurer qu'ils ne sont pas encore là"

"Mon fils est à l'intérieur . j'y vais "

"Monsieur , sur tout le respect que je vous dois , ce n'est pas sûr ."

"Ma sûreté? C'est ce qui vous préoccupe ?Mon fils , mon _bébé_ est à l'intérieur !" Ils se regardèrent pendant une minute , chacun essayant de dominer l'autre .

Finalement le policier regarda le sol en signe de défaite ."Bien vous pouvez entrer avec la première équipe "

"Monsieur nous sommes près " dit un autre officier derrière lui .

"Allez avec eux " dit le premier officier en montrant l'homme derrière lui . Burt acquiesca et les suivit à l'intérieur . Ils se tennèrent devant la porte jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux donna un coup de pied à la porte .

"Restez derrière moi."

Burt soupira mais accepta à contre coeur .Ils marchèrent très prudemment à travers le bâtiment , faisant un effort pour ne pas faire de bruit .

"Séparez vous et vérifiez s'il y a des gens " Dit l'homme . Le reste de l'équipe acquiesca et fis ce qu'il a dit . Burt suivit le leader mais il semblait qu'il n'y avait personne . Il essaya de ne pas paniquer . Kurt devait être quelque part ici . Il n'aurait pas pu faire quelque chose de stupide , n'est ce pas ?

"Monsieur , il ya une personne ici " appela un homme .

Burt sprinta vers lui et dès qu'il tourna sur le coin une touffe familière de cheveux bruns attira son attention .Bien sur ils n'étaient pas aussi bien mis en place que d'habitude , ses cheveux étaient en désordre comme quand il se réveillait.

"Kurt " murmura t-il. Il n'y eu aucune réponse ." Kurt "il demanda de nouveau ,un peu plus fort quand il fit quelque pas prudents vers lui . Kurt n'avait toujours pas répondu . Il avança plus près et ce su'il vit sur le visage de son fils lui fit presque fondre en larmes immédiatement .

Son visage était rouge et taché de larmes , mais son expression était totalement vierge , une rareté pour Kurt qui exprimé toujours une opinion pour tout et n'importe quoi . Il s'assit au sol près de son fils et plaça ses bras autour de lui .

"c'est okay , c'est okay , fils . Tout va bien se passer " Kurt se tourna vers lui ( la première réponse qu'il va obtenir de toute la nuit ) avec de nouvelles larmes se formant dans ses yeux .

"Non ça ne l'est pas . Ca ne va jamais être okay de nouveau " la fissure subtile dans la voix de son fils força une larme à couler de son oeil .

"Qu'est il arrivé?" Kurt ne répondit pas . "Kurt , tu sais que tu peux me le dire "

"Il est mort "

"Tu ne peux pas en être sur -"

"Je l'ai vu . Je les ai vu sortir le pistolet . Je les ai vus le diriger vers lui et j'ai vu le coup de feu." Kurt s'arrêta , incapable de dire un mot de plus , il pleurait trop fort .Les yeux de son père s'élargirent à la pensée de son bébé a du voir quelqu'un se faire tuer . Il atteint son bras mais Kurt le repoussa.

"Kurt-"

"Non , je ne veux rien entendre maintenant parce que rien que tu puises dire ne changera quelque chose . Il est mort et c'est de ma faute !"

"Ta faute? Ce n'est pas possible "

"Je n'est pas été assez rapide . Ils lui ont tiré dessus et je n'ai rien pu pour arrêter ça "

"Kurt -"

"Non je n'ai pas fini " La voix de Kurt était tellement remplie de tristesse et blessée que même le policier essayait durement de retenir ses larmes . "La dernière chose qu'il a dit était mon nom . _Le mien _."

"Kurt-" son père essaya de nouveau .

"Je suis désolé de vous interrompre messieurs -"interrompit le policier "Mais nous avons besoin d'une déclaration."

"Vous ne voyez pas qu'il ne va pas bien ?! Burt éclata . "Il ne veut pas en parler maintenant ."

"Il est mort " murmura Kurt . Son père enroula ses bras autour de lui .

"Kurt , ça va bien se passer . Tout va bien aller " Kurt ne dit rien , il se donna juste dans l'étreinte de son père et lacha tout .

Il pleura , plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait , il pleura pour son amour perdu et la vie qu'ils n'auront jamais ensemble . Il pleura de tout son coeur et son âme souhaitant désespérément que tout ça soit un rêve et que Blaine était en vie et heureux . Et qu'un jour ils pourront se revoir tous les deux .

Un jour ils vont être ensemble ...


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà je poste le chapitre 10 je suis désolée du retard mais l'école c'est crevant /: Voila voila . Donc rien ne m'appartient comme d'hab ^^' l'histoire est à HazelBlueGrey (qui m'a donné l'autorisation )

LilyKlaineuse: Bonjour très cher aha x) Oui cette histoire est un peu triste et je pense que tout la monde veux prendre Kurtinet dans ses bras Pas besoin de me remercier ! C'est toi (ma première review et qui me suis depuis le debut comme même :D ) qu'il faut remercier ! Je suis contente que la suite te plaise . J'espère que tu vas bien et passe une bonne journée/soirée :3

Sissi1789: Moi aussi :'( A bientôt et merci pour les reviews ! :)

BibouuCriss : Non il est à moi mais si tu veux on peut partager ahah ! Bibou est l'un de mes surnoms aussi donc (point commun hihi ;) ) Merci pour le support et pour ta review .

Place au Chapitre 10 mes ami(e)s

"Bonjour " dit Rachel gaiement quand elle sauta dans la cuisine des Hummels . Depuis qu'elle est venue à cause de Kurt il a insisté pour qu'elle reste avec eux au lieu de prendre une chambre d'hôtel .

Mr Hummel ou Burt comme il aimait être appeler était assis au comptoir , plié autour d'une tasse de café.

"Avez vous bien dormi? Moi oui " Burt soupira . "Rachel-" Soit elle ne l'entendit pas soit elle décida de continuer de parler .

"Je ne sais pas mais quelque chose me fait penser qu'aujourd'hui va être un bon jour et que nous allons apprendre de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui " Elle sourit et ouvrit le frigo , prit le jus d'orange . Elle est resté ici plusieurs fois donc elle se sentait complètement à l'aise dans la maison .

'Rachel" Il hésita , ne voulant pas lui dire et briser son humeur optimiste .

"Oui?" répondit-elle , un sourire toujours sur son visage quand elle se versa un verre de jus d'orange .

"Quelque chose est arrivé hier et Kurt ...Kurt ne va pas très bien "

Elle reposa son verre sur la table , un regard d'inquiétude sur son visage blanc . "Est ce qu'il va bien ?"

"Physiquement oui mais ce n'est pas tout "

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?" Burt prit une grande inspiration , pas sûr de comment répondre ."Vous savez que vous pouvez me le dire " dit elle

"Tard la nuit dernière Kurt a reçu un message de la personne que la police pense est le kidnapper de Blaine ."

"Cela disait quoi?"

"Quelque chose à propos de le rencontrer quelque part s'il voulait revoir Blaine "

Rachel haleta "Il ne l'a pas fait ! Ce n'est pas possible . Il n'est pas stupide au point de marcher dans un piège comme ça "

Son père secoua la tête . "Il ne pensait pas clairement ... Je suppose et bien ...il y est allé " Le visage de Rachel était inquiet tandis qu'elle regarder Burt silencieusement ,attendant plus .

"Quand il était la bas ... illes a trouvé ... et Blaine "

"Blaine ? Est il de retour ? Est ce qu'ils l'ont sauvé?" Burt secoua la tête solenellement ."Ils ... ils ...ils l'ont tué Rachel."

Elle se plaça une main sur la bouche "sommes nous sur ? Ca aurait pu être une farce ."

"Kurt... Kurt l'a vu . Ca a été fait devant lui ."

"Je -je dois aller lui parler " dit -elle , marchant vers la porte .

"Rachel-"

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui ."Il est très... fragile maintenant , ne fais pas quelque chose ou ne dis pas quelque chose de trop cassant " elle acquiesca et continua de monter les escaliers vers la chambre de Kurt . Quand elle fut là elle ouvra doucement la porte , elle jeta un coup d'oeil pour le voir .

Il était assit sur le lit , il regardait dans le vide avec un regard vide dans les yeux ."Kurt " murmura t-elle , sa voix cassa quand elle marcha à l'intérieur et s'assit sur le lit près de lui . Il n'avait même pas remarquer sa présence .

"Il est partit " murmura-til après une minute .

"Kurt je sais que c'et d-"

"Il est partit , il est vraiment partit "dit-il , la regardant , des larmes fraîches coulant sur ses joues .

"Kurt -Je suis tellement désolée " murmura t-elle , enroulant ses bras autour de lui .

"Il était tellement jeune " Elle ne dit rien "Il n' a même pas été diplomé ou allé à allé à l'université ou se marier ou avoir une famille à lui . Il n'a pas mérité ça "

" Kurt je sais ç-"

"Non tu ne sais pas . Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de savoir qu'il est mort en se sentant mal-aimé à cause de moi . Si seulement je lui avais dis . Peut être que les choses se seraient passé différemment . Peut -être qu'il aurait déménager à New York avec moi ."

"Il aurait du finir le lycée dabord " a souligné Rachel,son coté pratique resortant .

"On aurait tous deux réussi à Broadway ... peut être même ensemble et on aurait pu se voir tous les jours et se murmurer bonne nuit avant d'aller au lit et-"

"Kurt , respire " Rachel lui rappela "Tout va bien se passer " Il rit d'un rire sans joie .

"Cest ce que tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire mais ça ne va pas bien se passer . Il va toujours y avoir ce trou dans mon coeur qui sera impossible à remplir . " Elle ne dit rien . "J'ai juste ... Je veux juste être seul.

"Es tu sûr ?" Il acquiesca "Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?"

"Non ... J'ai juste ... J'ai juste besoin du temps pour pleurer " Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front .

"Juste appelles moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose " Il hocha la tête "Kurt je t'aime

"Je t'aime aussi " et avec ça elle ferma la porte de sa chambre , le laissant seul pour pleurer son amour.

La voiture s'est arrêtée et Blaine a été traîner hors de la porte . Il ne pouvait rien voir . Tout était noir probablement à cause du bandeau couvrant ses yeux. Il trébucha quand il a été conduit hors de la voiture par l'un de ses ravisseurs , probablement Eli.

"O-où sommes nous ? "demanda t-il.

"Tu verras bien assez tôt ." Il s'arrêta "Regardes où tu marches , il y a des escaliers ici"dit il tandis que Blaine a été diriger plus ou moins jusqu'à un escalier et dans un batiment . Il entendit de lourdes portes claquées derrière lui .

"Stop" commanda Eli . Blaine s'arrêta et Eli enleva le bandeau de ses yeux . Il semblait dans une sorte de manoir extravagant d'après la pièce , c'était immense et tout semblait être revetit d'or . Il yavait un escalier de marbre devant lui où au sommet était pensu un tableau d'un homme . L'homme de la peinture semblait bizarement familier mais pour une quelconque raison Blaine ne pouvait pas se rappeler qu'il était .

"Bonjour Blaine " dit une voix à sa droite .Il reconnu immédiatement la voix et ça lui envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale .

Non . .NON!


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai une "annonce " à faire , je vais essayer de commencer mes propre fiction le problème est que je n'ai pas d'idée alors je vous demande très gentil(le) lecteur/lectrice de m'envoyer des prompts , toutes idées est géniales ! Tout est acceptée ! Même si vous trouvez vos idées " bizar"pas moi donc n'hesitez pas que ce soit en review ou PM. Merci à tous !

LilyKlaineuse: Salut! (: Tu verras bien dans ce passage qui c'est ! Et je suis totalement d'accord personne ne doit blesser Blainey ! En tous cas merci encore pour tous le soutien et l'attention que tu portes à la fiction ! Porte toi bien . Butterflykisses !

Klaiindy: Waow ! D'abord Bonjour et puis waow , tu es pratiquement une reine( attention madame à plus de 200 reviews chapeau ! ) Je suis honorée que tu adores cette fic , et oui Kurt était toujours amoureux de Blaine (je crois (; ) . Je te laisse deviner si Blaine est mort ou non (mystère mystère ) Au plaisir de te relire !

Sissi1789: Merci à toi pour la fidélité et je te laisse découvrir qui c'est :D

Maintenant cesse de blablater et place à la fict

Chapitre 11

"Hunter? Sebastian?" demanda Blaine en regardant entre les deux hommes , ne croyant pas ses yeux . Hunter sourit .

"Bien sur c'était nous . Qui d'autre a l'argent pour ses deux la * après toi?" Sebastian ne dit rien mais quelque chose dans son expression rendit Blaine confus . Est ce du ... regret et de la pitié sur son visage ?

"M-mais pourquoi ?" demanda Blaine, retournant vers Hunter qui semblait être le cerveau de toute l'opération .

"Pourquoi pas? Tu m'as tout volé ,Blaine Anderson et maintenant je vais te faire payer . Sebastian avait l'air un peu nerveu ."Hunter-" il murmura , donnant à l'autre garçon un regard qui voulait dire 'Stop'.

"Pas toi aussi ! Reprends toi ! Es tu avec ou contre moi ?" Beugla Hunter .

"Avec toi " dit doucement Sebastian .

"Donc commence à agir comme tel!" cria Hunter.

"Je ne t'ai rien pris " dit Blaine , pour une quelconque raison il sentit l'urgence de changer le sujet de la conversation avant que ça ne devienne trop horrible même si ça veut dire se blessé lui même .Sebastian lui donna un regard de remerciement . hunter ricana .

"Mais si . C'est de ta faute s'ils se sont révoltés contre moi et qu'ils m'ont viré de l'école " Il donna un regard à Sebastian qui regarda rapidement au sol.

"Tu les forçais à faire -"

"J'ESSAYAIS DE LES AIDER A GAGNER!"

"Vous trichiez "

"Je faisais ce qu'il fallait pour que ton stupide petit Glee club de Mckinley ne gagne pas." Blaine ne dit rien , il les regarda juste avec défi.

"Et j'aurai pu m'en sortir si toi et tes stupides amis ne s'étaient pas mélés de mes affaires ."

"Tu étais -es hors de contrôle ."

"Non... non je ne le suis pas "

"Tu ne vois pas que c'est franchi la ligne de kidnapper quelqu'un"

Il haussa les épaules "Franchir la ligne ? Tu m'as tous pris. C'est simplement de la vengeance "

"Alors tu me kidnappes?"

"Exactement , t'emmenais loin de tes amis et les mettre en situation désavantageuse comparer au Danteltons , ma nouvelle équipe."

"Ils t'ont laissé être le capitaine d'une équipe de nouveau?"

"A ma nouvelle école oui

vais devoir te faire confiance et tu vas devoir être cassé dans une certaine mesure "

"Que dois -je faire?" demanda Blaine , sa voix frémissant un peu . Il voulait être capable de revenir à l'école parce que s'il y va il aura l'opportunité de s'enfuir . Pour retourné vers Kurt et lui dire qu'il va bien .Les lèvres d'Hunter se courbèrent en un sourire effrayant quand il regarda en haut aux hommes qui tenaient Blaine .

"Amenez le dans ma chambre "

"Non "murmura Blaine tandis que ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur "Tout sauf ça . S'il vous plait !"

"Juste fais le " murmura Sébastian dans son oreille . Quelque chose à propos de la façon dont il a dit ça était étrange . Ca n'avait pas l'air d'une commande mais plus comme un avertissement comme s'il essayait d'aider .

"Pardonne l'expression mais tu as fais ton lit et tu vas devoir dormir dedans*. Emmenez le " dit Hunter tandis que Blaine a été trainé hors de la pièce , essayant encore de s'échapper des hommes qui le tenaient .

* * *

Le cri de Kurt fit écho dans le hall ,réveillant Rachel . Rachel se leva et marcha dans sa chambre , s'asseyant doucement sur le lit et secoua son bras ."Kurt " murmura t-elle .

"NON! s'il vous plait ne le blessé pas !" cria t-il, sa voix rempli de terreur pur .

"Kurt " dit elle de nouveau , secouant son épaule plus fortement cette fois .

"NON ! NON! NON!"

"Kurt!" Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement tandis qu'il regardait frénétiquement autour de la pièce .

"R-Rachel , Qu-Que c'est il passé?"

"C'était juste un rêve "

"Mais c'était tellement réel " murmura t-il tandis que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux . Il a continué de respirer avec difficulté à cause de la peur .

"Kurt respires . C'était seulement un cauchemar "

"Je-juste ... Je sentais que j'avais une autre chance ... de le sauver " Elle s'asseya sur le lit près de lui pour une minute , caressant ses cheveux et tenta de le calmer . Après a peu près 10 minutes elle se leva .

"Où vas tu ?" demanda t-il d'une voix rauque .

"Je dois me préparer "

"Pour?" Elle lui donna un regard qui voulait dire 'S'il te plait ne me le fais pas dire à haute voix' .

"Très bien " murmura-t-il comme il lui parut .

Aujourd'hui était le 25, Le jour des funérailles de Blaine .

n/t : * Le mot est hooligars mais je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire si quelqu'un sait n'hésitez pas à mettre dans une review .

*_Tu as fais ton lit et maintenant tu vas devoir dormir dedans_ signifie entre outre on récolte ce que l'on sème mais j'ai préféré garder le jeux de mot ._  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde. Je tenais à dire que je suis malade donc je ne vais surement plus poster 2 fois par semaines dans la semaine et aussi que je me suis fait un Tumblr ( PurpleMoonDream). J'ai aussi lancé ma première fiction donc n'hésitez pas à aller voir et à reviewer.

Klaiindy: Hi ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas Hunter et Sebastian va être très OCdans cette fic :) et merci pour la traduction de 'hooligans' c'est d'une très grande aide ! A propos de ma propre fic oui je compte faire plusieurs one shot mais seulement si j'ai 5 review (; Et encore merci pour avoir follow et reviewer les fics !Passes une bonne journée. Bisous :*

LilyKlaieuse : Salut toi ! je ne trouve pas que Hunter soit un personnage intéressant dans la série (je suppose comme toi ? ) Et mon pauvre petit Kurt , ce chapitre 12 va être lourd en émotions vers la fin enfin tu verras ! N'hésites pas à aller voir mon autre fic . Encore Merci et prends soin de toi !

Kurt s'est assis sur son lit à contre coeur . Pourquoi cela doit être aujourd'hui ? Il le ressentait comme si c'était la fin , comme si après que ses funérailles soient terminés Kurt était obligé de d'aller de l'avant mais il n'était pas prêt .Il ne pensait pas être prêt un jour .

Il se traîna jusqu'à sa fenêtre , l'ouvrant avec hésitation et laissa la lumière du jour inonder la pièce . Le ciel était gris et le jour était morne . Cela reflétait parfaitement son humeur . Il prit son costume de son placardet sentit l'odeur de quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de fondre en larmes une fois de plus .

C'était la framboise , l'odeur , la signature du gel de Blaine . La dernière fois qu'il a porté ce costume était au "presque" mariage" de Mr Schue. Bien sur il l'a lavé depuis mais le gel de Blaine s'accroché au costume , gardant ce parfum de framboise même après trois lavages .

Maintenant Kurt le pressa sur son visage , respirant dedans , c'était son dernier rappel physique de Blaine .

"Ca va ?" dit son père de la porte ,faisant Kurt l'enleva de son visage .

'Oui j'vais bien" dit Kurt un peu trop rapidement .

"Tu sais que tu n'as pas à te cacher devant moi "

" Je sais mais... j'ai juste ... Je sais que si je laisse un peu sortir alors tout va tomber et je vais juste être un désordre et tu seras déçu et je suis-"

"Je ne serai jamais déçu de toi"

" Mais je-je ne suis pas assez fort . Je souhaite pouvoir le cacher et ne pas me sentir comme si j'allais me briser à tout instant ."

"Mais tu sais ce que ça me dit Kurt ?" il s'arrêta " Ca me dis que tu l'aimais vraiment et je suis sûr qu'il savait ça aussi "

Les larmes avaient franchis les barrières de Kurt et étaient désormais en train de couler sur son visage .

"Je-je n'ai jamais pu lui dire "

"Il savait "

"Comment tu le sais ? " demanda Kurt , tentant de frotter les larmes de ses yeux car il était gêné de pleurer devant son père .

"Je pouvais le voir quand tu lui parler... dans tes yeux et je suis sûr qu'il le pouvait aussi"

"Tu le penses vraiment ?"

"Je le sais et je suis sûr qu'il est avec toi maintenant. Te donnant de la force et te disant que tout va bien" Kurt regarda autour de lui et le sentit quasiment les bras de Blaine autour de ses épaules , en lui disant que tout va être okay .

"Merci papa " Burt sourit . "Pas que quoi "

* * *

Blaine s'assit, se recroquevilla en boule , ses genoux pressant contre sa poitrine contre le mur . Il avait sur lui ce qui lui restait de vêtement et grelottait dans le coin. Il sentait quasiment la fin approché mais les pensées de Kurt apparurent dans son esprit . Il devait revenir pour lui.

_Tout va bien aller Kurt._

Il pensa mentalement essayant d'envoyer un message à Kurt . Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se pressa contre le mur . Il ne pouvait pas prendre plus . Pas après ce qu'il c'est passe plus tôt .

"S'il vous plait" murmura t-il , ses yeux fermés serrés .

"Blaine?" Il entendit une voix différente de celui qu'il attendait .Il ouvrit les yeux doucement seulement pour voir une personne accroupie juste devant lui .Il se poussa lui même plus loin dans le coin en essayant de se faire tout petit .

"Hey, c'est okay . Je ne vais pas te faire de mal" murmura la voix étrangement apaisante de Sebastian .

"D-Donc que vas tu faire "

"Je suis là pour t'aider "

Blaine leva un sourcil "Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ? Tu m'as envoyer des cristaux de sel dans les yeux ."

"Ce ne t'était pas destiner"

"C'était destiné à Kurt " dit Blaine accusement .

"Je suis désolé . J'étais jaloux et j'ai juste ... j'ai laissé mes émotions avoir le meilleur de moi et c'était stupide. Je suis désolé " Blaine ne dit rien .

"Juste laisse moi t'aider "

"Comment?"

"Je ne sais pas encore... juste ... -Juste sais que j'essaye de t'aider " Blaine ne dit rien de nouveau . "Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance juste essayes s'il te plait "

"Si tu veux m'aider alors pourquoi l'avoir à m'avoir en premier lieu?"

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait réellement le faire. Je n'aurai jamais accepter ça si je pensais que cela allait te blesser réellement .Blaine je me soucie de toi et je ne veux pas te voir blessé " Quelque chose à propos de de la façon dont sa voix craqua donne à Blaine l'envie de le croire .

"Juste sais que je suis de ton côté okay?" Blaine ne dit rien donc Sebastian se leva et partit , laissant Blaine seule pour contempler sa dé -il lui faire confiance? Ou s'agissait il d'une ruse?

"Blaine était mon meilleur ami" dit Sam tandis qu'il se tenait sur le podium , habillait en noir plutôt que de couleurs vives habituelles. "Nous étions ses meilleurs amis jusqu'à la fin et... il me manque tous les jours. Le Glee Club ne sera plus jamais le même." dit Sam, il s'assit avant de fondre en larmes.

Beaucoup de personnes voulaient dire quelque chose donc ils ont demandé que le discours soit bref.

"Blaine était ... et bien Blaine était quasiment tout pour moi" dit Kurt quand il prit la place de Sam sur le podium. "Je l'aimais non je l'aime de tout mon coeur et il ne sera jamais remplacer. Ilnous a quitté tellement avait tellement de rêves et de talent. Il n'a jamais mérité ç méritait de vivre une longue et heureuse vie. Il méritait Il méritait tellement plus que ce que ce qu'il avait. Il était tellement gentil, altruiste et complètement parfait. Il juste ... Il..."

Kurt ne pu finir sa phrase car il pleurait trop fort. Rachel se leva et mis ses bras autour de lui. "

Kurt aimait tellement Blaine et il va chèrement nous manqué" dit elle avant de le ramener à un siège pour qu'il puisse pleurer librement sans que tout le monde le regarde.

"Je n'ai pas pu le faire ... Je l'ai raté. Je pensais que je pouvais , mais..."

"Chut, Kurt tu n'as laisser tombé personne. Tu as fais la du meilleur que tu as pu"

"Mais je ..."

"Chut, tu l'as bien fait." dit elle en en serrant ses bras autour de lui et frotta des cercles apaisants sur son bras.

Alors comment trouvez vous ce chapitre ?Un peu triste à mon goût .


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde, alors voila je postes un peu tard mais cette semaine je n'avais pas le courage ni l'envie ( j'avais le moral à zéro pour tout vous dire ) mais je suis là maintenant c'est ce qui compte non? Enfin bref.

Klaindy: Salut, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi c'est très perturbant, je suis contente que ça te plaise (en fait il faut remercier l'auteur je ne suis que l'esclave qui traduis dans toute l'histoire ahah) Et Sebastian va s'avérer être un personnage clef de l'histoire qui va aider Bee mais je vais te laisser découvrir tout cela. ( je pese que Blaine est le chouchou de tout le monde ahah , il est pour ma part mon personnage préféré de Glee ;) )

LilyKlaineuse: Merci beaucoup pour tous! Et ce chapitre est triste mais les autres le sont encore plus. Et oui je te laisse découvrir ce que Seb va faire (ou non ) pour aider Blaine ou peut être que c'est un coup tordu de sa part qui sait. Au revoir et passe une bonne journée/ soirée.

Sissi1789: J'approuve. C'est très triste .les chapitres suivants le sont un peu moins :). (- on dirait que ce smiley a un grain de beauté ou c'est juste moi ?)

Ce chapitre et très court (j'en ai l'impression en tout cas ) donc voila je vous previens. Et merci aux followers et les personnes qui suivent la fiction et un grand merci à Zarbi (je ne sais pas si tu lis cette fiction) pour m'avoir donner de précieux conseils sur ma propre fiction et à Klaiindy d'avoir reviewer !

Mon tumblr est .com pour les curieux(ses).

Voici le chapitre 13

*Deux semaines plus tard*

"Je veux revenir j'ai juste... Je ne peux pas" murmura Kurt à Rachel.

"Donc tu laisses tomber la NYADA?"

"Non je juste... J'ai juste besoin de plus de temps"

"Kurt tu as dis ça pour les deux semaines maintenant. Plus de temps ne va pas t'aider. Tu as besoin d'aller de l'avant, de continuer ta vie Blaine aurait voulu ça"

"Comment sais tu ce qu'il aurait voulu?" demanda Kurt d'un ton accusateur. Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir prononcer son nom. Il devenait toujours hystérique quand il entendait ne serait ce qu'une seule mention de lui.

"Kurt-" commença t-elle, mettant sa main sur son épaule.

"Non" dit il enleva sa main. Il prit une grande inspiration,en fermant les yeux. "Je vais bien"

"Tu n'as pas à prétendre que tout va bien"

"Mais je le fais. Je suis fatigué que tout le monde me regarde comme tu le fais maintenant!"

"Comment je te regarde?"

"Comme si quelqu'un a frappé mon chiot . Je n'ai pas besoin que tout le monde me rappelle que rien n'est okay et que ce ne le sera plus jamais"

"Tu ne peux pas juste prétendre que _ça _n'est pas arrivé !"

"Je peux et je vais le faire. Blaine est encore dehors, quelque part. Je peux le sentir."

"Mais tues celui qui l'as vu !"

"Mais si je l'avais imaginé ?"

"Kurt je ne pense pas que tu puisses-"

"S'il te plait juste" Sa voix craqua. "Juste laisse moi prétendre " Elle acquiesça. Et après une pause elle se remit à parler.

"Je dois retourner à New York. Est ce que tu veux juste me rejoindre la bas plus tard ?" Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Elle lui donna un dernier regard puis glissa sur le lit près de lui.

"Que fais tu?"demanda t-il.

"Je me moque de qui? Je ne peux pas te laisser... Pas comme ça" Elle se leva et mit sa valise dans le coin de la pièce. "Je reste" Les lèvres de Kurt se courbèrent en un sourire pare que peut importe, même si c'était petit il devait l'admettre: il a besoin d'elle.

"Juste disons jusqu'à la semaine prochaine?" Kurt aquiesça.

"Merci" murmura t-il, la prit dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il lui fit un câlin depuis des semaines. Elle sourit ; Ca voulait dire qu'elle faisait la bonne chose.

* * *

"Blaine?" murmura une voix, faisant Blaine sautait et se réveiller.

"Seb-Sebastian?" murmura Blaine, ouvrant ses yeux, sa voix rauque de sommeil.

"Ouais, c'est moi" murmura-t-il avec un sourire. Il aime entendre Blaine dire son nom ou qu'il le reconnaisse en général mais après ce bref moment de gaieté son esprit devait revenir à la situation actuelle et il se sentira à nouveau horrible. Il commença à défaire les cordes qui gardaient les mains de Blaine ensembles. "Ecoute, c'est très important. Il m'a demandé de te détacher car nous changeons d'endroit. Il doit faire un deal avec quelqu'un et il a besoin de tout le monde aussi. Il nous prend pour McKingley donc quand nous serons la bas je vais te donner un signal et tu vas courir , courir aussi vite et loin que tu le peux. Va à l'une des maisons de tes amis qui est près de l'école et dis leur d'appeler les flics."

"Et pour toi?"

Sebastian hésita. "Je vais -je vais essayer de te suivre."

"Essayer"

"Juste promets moi que, peut importe ce qu'il arrive tu continueras de courir, d'accord?"

"Sebastian-"

"Promets le moi" Blaine ne dit rien , le regarda juste avec de la peine visible dans ses yeux.

"S'il te plait?" Dit Sebastian, sa voix cassa.

"Je te le promets"

"SEBASTIAN OU EST IL?" cria une voix les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Sebatian attrapa la main de Blaine, l'aida à se lever et le conduisit en dehors de la pièce, vers la voiture.


	14. Chapter 14

Sissi1789: Je suis très content de ton enthousiasme ! Merci de reviewer! Bisous.

Klaiindy: Salut Il y a 28 chapitres si je ne m'abuse. Sebastian va être un piliers pour l'évasion de Blaine (mais ça je te laisse découvrir avec le chapitre)Kurt fait triste dans cette histoire le pauvre et oui Rachel est OCC dans cette fiction. Encore merci pour les reviews et bonne journée/soirée à toi.

Uruviel29880: Hey young Blood! Un/une nouveau / nouvelle lecteur/lectrice c'est génial! Merci beaucoup de reconnaître mon travail. Oui le pauvre c'est vraiment un sale coup de lui faire croire ça. Pour ce qui est de la traduction quand on a les bases on s'en sort ;) Au plaisir de te relire :)

Celiacom7: Bonjour!Une nouvelle revieweuse YES! je ne te dis pas mon enthousiasme ahah. Voilà la suite sur un plateau d'argent ! :) Merci d'avoir reviewer .

Tumblr: .com

Voila le chapitre (;

Chapitre 14

Blaine était durement poussé à l'arrière de la voiture entre Sebastian et Eli. Sebastian lui donna un regard d'excuse tandis qu'Eli simplement sourit. Toute l'expérience a été l'enfer pour lui et il frémit de penser que tout cela aurait été pire sans Sebastian. Il l'a aidé en lui donnant des conseils et de la nourriture en plus (alors que Hunter l'a à peine nourrit).C'était lui et la pensée d'être enfin able de voir Kurt qui l'a empêcher de partir.

"Ou allons nous?" renchérit Eli.

"J'ai besoin de régler une dette"

"Et pourquoi nous sommes tous là?"

"J'ai peur... que si les choses deviennent...moches et que si j'ai besoin d'assistance, je vous aurai avec moi."

"Alors pourquoi ramener le gamin?"demanda Eli,montrant Blaine.

"Si on le laisse, il s'enfuira."Il se retourna dans le siège passager et regarda Blaine. "N'est ce pas Blainers?" Blaine ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas sur s'il y avait une bonne réponse de toute façon. L'expression d'Hunter se durcit. "De toute façon c'est ce que nous faisons"

Blaine s'endormit après ça, seulement pour être réveiller par Sebastin qui secouait son épaule.

"On est arrivé" murmura t-il.

Blaine aquiesça et tenta de se réveiller. "Merci"

Sébastian aquiesça et sourit du bout des lèvres. Sebastin le fit sortir de la voiture et mit son bras derrière son dos mais il ne s'en soucia pas, il était habitué à ça maintenant et c'était mieux que ce soit Sebastian que quelqu'un d'autre.

"Et maintenant?" demanda Eli.

"J'ai besoin de passer un appel." dit Hunter quand il pressa quelques boutons sur son téléphone et l'apporta à son oreille. Le reste des hommes s'entassa autour de lui, voulant entendre ce qui se passait.

Blaine regarda Sebastian, attendant le signale. "Maintenat" murmura t-il au bout d'une minute. "Maintenant. Pars!" murmura sévèrement Sebastian. Blaine ne bougea pas.

"Pas sans toi"

"Blaine-"

"Non tu viens ou je reste" Sebastian hésita en regardant Hunter et Blaine. "S'il te plait" murmura Blaine.

"Allons y" Sebastian concéda, prenant la main de Blaine et courra avec lui. Blaine priasilencieusement pour qu'ils ne les remarquent pas mis il n'avait pas une once de chance.

"HUNTER!" cria Eli ,pointant les yeux personnes qui s'enfuyaient. Hunter leva le regard, ses yeux grans sous choc.

"Allez! Rattrapez les! MAINTENANT!" cria t-i, poussant Eli et les autres hommes vers eux.

"Devons nous tirer?" demanda Eli en montrant son arme.

"OUI! ALLEZ! ALLEZ!" Et avec ça ils étaient partis courant après eux. Blaine esquiva quand les premiers coups de feu ont été tirés juste au dessus de sa tête.

"Merde!" cria Sebastian "On a besoin de se séparer!"

"Quoi?"

"Tu vas à gauche, je vais à droite " dit Sebastian."Ne t'inquiète pas! Ils vont probablementme suivre. Hunter n'aime pas être trahi et il pense que tu es trop effrayé pour parler"

"Sebastian"

Sebastian plaça ses lèvres fermement sur celles de Blaine puis s'enfuit. Blaine ne le vit pas mais il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Sebastian. Cela ressemblait fortement à un baiser d'adieu. Blaine n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour considérer ça car il a juste continué à courir. Sebastin avait raison seulement un homme l'a suivit. Eli était le seul qui était resté derrière lui. Blaine ne se concentra que sur Kurt et couru le plus vite qu'il pouvait .

Pour une quelconque raison Kurt ne put dormir. Il était assit dans sa chambre tentant de lire. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment et il était plus en train de fixer les pages que de les lires en fait. Il regarda dehors, le temps continuer de se dégrader. La pluie avait commencé à peu près cinq minutes et battait juste de plus en plus forte . Mais même ça n'était pas assez pour le distraire, son esprit continué à penser à ce que Rachel a dit.

Elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison. Blaine aurait voulu qu'il aille de l'avant mais il juste... il ne pouvait pas pour ses raisons. Il sentait que c'étai très... mauvais.

Il ferma son livre et le plaça sur sa coiffeuse. Il devrait juste retourner à New York et continuer sa vie du mieux qu'il peut . Rien n'allait changer si il reste là. Il regarda son plafond ._ Si je ne devrais pas partir envoie moi un sorte de signe._ Rien. Il soupira et s'allongea dans les coussins. C'était une idée stupide.

Soudainement fort et frénétique _toc _fit écho dans toute la maison. Confus, Kurt se dirigea vers la porte toujours vêtu de son pyjama. Les coups devenaient plus fort et plus frénétique.

"Très bien! Très bien! J'arrive" Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si c'était le signe qu'il attendait. Il vit Rachel se descendre les escalier derrière lui. "J'y vais" Dit-il et ouvrit la porte.

Dehors il y avait une figure bien humide, qui semblait être prete à s'évanouir.

"Kurt" Il murmura, sonnant soulagé. Les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent quand il reconnu la voix. Non. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

"Blaine?" Le visage asquiesça , semblant devenir de plus en plus faible secondes après secondes. Soudainement Blaine se rappela de quelque chose et s'agrippa à l'épaule de Kurt , en panique, faisant sursauté Kurt. "De l'aide!" murmura t-il." Me... poursuivre... Sebastian... aide.." Murmura Bline, sa voix s'affaiblissant avant de s'évanouir.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Laissez le moi savoir dans une petite review :3 Bisous!


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde :3 je peux vous dire que je poste cela plutôt vite ahah Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Oui bon d'accord je vous l'accorde j'ai traduit pendant mes heures ennuyante de permanance. Je vais essayer de poster un peu plus que 2 fois (voir 1 fois) par semaine pendant les vacances (mais je ne promets rien les amis).

Klaiindy: ( petite parenthèse: j'ai posté le lien sur tumblr et je n'ai eu que des retours positif donc je voulais te dire qu'une bonne paires de personnes ((nombre que je ne sais pas désolée)) voulaient te dire que ta fiction est géniale). Ouii enfiin il est libre (on lui a donné une chaussette - bravo à tous ceux qui ont comprit la référence). Mais tu es devin ou? ahah oui je peux t'assurer que rien ne va se passer comme prévu (ATTENTION SPOILER) et je suis totalement d'accord Sebastian mérite d'être heureux, en plus j'ai toujours adoré son perso (oui bon d'accord surtout pour Grant) et je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il va lui arriver. Bisous.

Waouw c'était une longue réponse.

celiacom7: Bonjour! C'est très horrible et rien n'est fini j'en ai bien peur. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut j'essaye de poster dès que possible :) En tous cas merci pour la review, ça fait du bien de lire du nouveau sang. Portes toi bien!

Sissi1789: Bonjour vous! Oui il va enfin retrouver Kurt, tout ce que dont j'ai envie est de les prendre tous les deux et les prendre loin de leurs problèmes. Au plaisir de te relire.

Okay OKAY tu Vuo Fa L'americano chanter par Darren est en train de jouer sur mon téléphone je suis en train de mourir aidez moi! Pitié! Bref place au chapitre je pense que j'ai assez blablater et à oui je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose. L'histoire n'est pas à moi, ni Glee ni Klaine ni Darren Criss ou chris colfer. Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mais ne commentent pas forcement et merci beaucoup aux followers et aux personnes qui ont mises en favoris ça fait chaux au coeur. :3

Chapitre 15

Kurt regarda avec horreur alors que son petit ami s'est effondré sur le porche. Il le prit rapidement et le mit sur le canapé. Rachel bougea de son point dans les escaliers et ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Appelle la police et le 18" ordonna Kurt, n'enlevant pas les yeux de son petit ami.

"Kurt" marmonna Blaine dans son sommeil, en frissonnant sous les couvertures que Kurt avait placé sur lui.

"Je suis là, chéri. Je suis là." dit Kurt, assis à côté de lui et embrassa son front. Rachel entra dans la pièce avec son téléphone en main.

"Les as tu appelé?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Ils arrivent "

"Merci"

"Sebastian" Murmura Blaine dans son sommeil. Les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent d'horreur quand il se tourna vers Rachel.

"Pense-tu qu'il a fait ça?"

"Sebastian?" kurt aquiesça rapidement.

"Ca a du être qu'il savait que Blaine n'allait pas être avec lui de son plein grès donc il... il l'a prit."

"Kurt-" commença Rachel.

"Non! Arrêtez! NON!"pleura Blaine tandis qu'il commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

"Blaine!" gémit Kurt quand il couru à ses côté secoua son bras essayant de le réveiller. "Blaine, réveilles toi!"

Les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent puis il regarda la pièce confus. "Kurt?" murmura t-il.

"Chéri je suis là."

"Mais-Mais comment?"

"Tu as toqué à ma porte il y a une dizaine de minutes. J-J'ai pensé que tu étais mort."

"Froid" Etait tout ce que Blaine dit, sa voix était faible et tremblante. Kurt se leva.

"Je vais te chercher une autre couverture"

"Non!" cria Blaine soudainement, faisant sursauter toutes personnes autour de lui. "Restes avec moi" murmura t-il.

"Oh bien sur" dit Kurt en se rasseyant et prenant sa main. Pour une raison quelconque la main de Blaine était anormalement chaude. "Rachel peux tu me chercher un thermomètre ... et quelques couvertures"

Elle acquiesça et s'en alla. Blaine toussa dans sa main.

"Comment te sens tu?"

"Je vais bien" Kurt le regarda.

'N'essayes même pas de me mentir, monsieur! Je te connais et je sais quand tu mens." Kurt se fit interrompre par un coup à la porte. Il regarda Blaine ne voulant pas le laisser.

"Vas y" dit Blaine. Kurt se leva à contre coeur et partit ouvrir la porte. Deux policiers attendaient devant la porte.

"Une jeune femme a appelé à propos d'un kidnapping". Kurt acquiesça. "Nous devons rechercher les kidnappeurs *! Mon ami,après avoir été kidnappé plus de deux semaines vient de s'échapper."

"Où est votre ami?" demanda l'un des deux policiers.

"Il est dans le salon"

"Pouvons nous lui parler ?"

"Je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit près"

"Pouvons nous au moins essayer? On a besoin de ses dires dans tout ça."

Kurt prit une grande respiration "Okay. Mais s'il vous plait fait attention il ne se sent pas bien."

L'officier de police acquiesça. Kurt regarda dehors. "Où est l'ambulance?"

"Je crois qu'ils ont trouvé quelqu'un sur la route et s'occupent de lui en premier. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a que nous deux. Le reste de l'équipe a du vérifier tout ça. Mais ne vous inquiété pas ils ont appelé une autre ambulance pour venir ici ,qui est en route"

Kurt acquiesça et les conduisit dans le salon. "Blaine es tu capable de parler à ces deux gentils policiers maintenant ou est ce trop tôt?" Blaine leva le regard vers eux puis acquiesça doucement.

"Très bien, donc." Dit un des policiers. "Maintenant dis nous ce qui t'es arrivé?"

Blaine se bougea nerveusement sur le canapé. "Je...J'ai... étais...enlevé par..." Il prit une profonde inspiration puis toussa. "Pouvons.. pouvons nous ne pas faire cela maintenant? Je ne pense pas être prêt de parler de cela maintenant" admit Blaine, regardant les sol.

"C'estbon" dit Kurt, lançant un regard aux policiers.

"Peux tu juste nous dire ce que tu sais?"Dit l'un des policiers à Kurt*.

"Très bien" répondit Kurt alors qu'il regardait de nouveau Blaine. "Je serai bientôt de retour d'accord?" Blaine hocha la tête. Kurt a tenté de lui envoyer un sourire rassurant, puis les a suivis à la cuisine.

"Okay, on va essayer de faire cela rapidement" dit le premier officier.

"Merci"

"Qu'est il arrivé?"

"Blaine s'est fait enlever par le tireur de l'école il y a , à peu près, deux semaines. En premier lieu nous pensions que c'était un acte commit au hasard mais quelque chose à propos de ça avait l'air tellement ... faux. Il regardait Blaine tout le temps et ce n'était pas du hasard. A minuit à peu près le jour d'après j'ai reçu un message du kidnappeur pour le rencontrer. Et je l'ai stupidement fait. Ils lui ont tiré dessus devant mes yeux, le tuant ou du moins c'est ce que nous pensions. C'est tout ce que je sais. Il n'a rien dit et je ne vais pas lui demander. Il me le dira quand il sera près."

Le policier nota tout cela puis juste après il ouvrit la bouche pour parler , son talkie walkie vibra. Il le prit et le plaça à son oreille. "Je suis là" dit il.

"Nous avons trouver quelqu'un ... il était en train mauvaises conditions, blessé par balle. Le garçon a dit que son nom est Sebastian mais il n'a rien dit de plus."

"Sebastian" murmura Kurt.

"Tu sais quelque chose, gamin?"

"Blaine a dit quelque chose à propos de Sebastian. Je pense qu'il est l'un des kidnappeurs."

L'homme hocha la tête et apporta son talkie walkie à sa bouche. "Il a peu être un rapport avec le cas du kidnapping. Emmenez le en détention."

"Le gosse s'est fait tiré dessus. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il y survive."

"Est il conscient?"

"A peine"

"Je lui parlerai quand il sera à l'hôpital. On vous rejoint là bas"

"Terminé" Il rangea sa radio puis se tourna vers Kurt. "Merci gamin. Tout va bien se passer. L'ambulance devrait être là dans pas longtemps." Kurt hocha la tête.

"Aller Tom" Dit l'officier à son partenaire. "Allons y. Au revoir"

"Au revoir" dit Kurt tandis qu'ils revint dans le salon où Blaine , allongé, dormait sur le canapé. Rachel était assisse à côté de lui semblant paniquée.

"Que ce passe t-il?" Il lui demanda.

"Il-Il ne se réveille pas"

Kurt regarda de lui à elle puis secoua le bras de Blaine. "Blaine?" murmura t-il. "Blaine réveilles toi!" Mais Blaine ne bougea pas. "Blaine" dit Kurt devenant anxieux. "BLAINE!"

Voila! C'était un long chapitre. Qu'en pensez vous? Une petite review et on approche les 40 review :) Qui sera ma 40eme ? En tous cas merci à tous!


	16. Chapter 16

_When rome is in ruin we are the lions free of the colusium._

Bonjour tout le monde et oui je reviens vite avec le prochain chapitre par contre j'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer. J'ai reçus quelques commentaires très très très négatifs sur ma façon d'écrire, mes fautes et ma traduction et je n'étais déjà pas très sure de moi avant mais maintenant je le suis encore plus donc je voudrais savoir si je dois continuer ou pas? En plus c'est assez dur de traduire. A vous de me le dire. Cela aiderai beaucoup car si vous n'aimez pas et bien j'arrêterai. Merci à tous.

Celiacom7: Bonjour! Et oui tu es ma 40 eme review! Je suis trop contente! Tu as gagné un grand câlin de ma part! Ahah en tous cas, moi aussi j'ai mal pour eux car ils sont des gars géniaux (surtout Blaine de mon point de vue)et merci pour le soutien! Je suis très heureuse que ma fiction te plaise. Bisous.

Klaiindy: Mais tu es spéciale! Tu es ma 41 eme review c'est génial! Et pas de quoi! Tu es la plus adorable de nous deux j'en suis sure! :* Je pense que nous sommes tous heureux que le petit revienne au bercaille! Mais le pire reste à venir. OMDARREN GRANT EST SUPERMEGAFOXYAXESOMEHOT et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il reçoit toute cette haine moi je l'aime bien! (Moi aussi les gens me disent que je suis bizarre à propos de cela! - point commun) Je ne peux rien te dire à propos de Seb car se serait ruiner le suspense aha! *rire diabolique* Et oui Kurt est très courageux mais tu verras qu'il le serra encore plus plus tard. Je pense que je ferai de même je le serrerai tellement fort (en plus si c'est Blaine) qu'il sera tout rouge! Si la vie de mes lecteurs m'intéresse beaucoup! Au plaisir de te relire et gros gros gros bisous.

Je tenais à dire que le 2eme chapitre de I only want what i can't have est en ligne. Rien ne m'appartient et tout le blabla habituelle.

tumblr: purplemoondream

Chapitre 16

Kurt s'assit nerveusement dans la salle d'attente, frappant du pied sur le sol et espérant désespérément que Blaine aille bien.

"Kurt!" Illeva le regard pour voir Sam et Tina entraient en courant. "On est venu le plus vite possible. Est ce qu'il va bien?" demanda Tina, avec un air inquiet dans les yeux. Kurt secoua la tête , des larmes dans ses yeux.

"Il semblait l'être puis... c'est arrivé"

Sam s'assit sur un siège à côté de lui avec Tina à sa droite. "J'ai texté tout le monde du Glee Club, il savaient tous. Ils veulent lui rendre visite."

"Dis leur d'attendre... Ce sera probablement trop pour lui de tout prendre d'un coup."

Sam hocha le tête."C'est ce que je pensais". Il sortit son téléphone et envoya le message.

"Est ce qu'ils t-ont dit quelque chose?"demanda Tina.

"Non. J'ai juste été ici à attendre depuis des heures."

"Tu n'as pas demandé?" demanda Sam dès qu'il avait ranger son téléphone.

Kurt secoua la tête. "Non"

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda Tina le sourcil levé.

"J-je ne suis pas sur d'être près. Que faire si c'est mauvais? Que faire s'il va mourir. Je viens juste de l'avoir à nouveau!"

Sam était un peu surpris par son éclatement,mais néanmoins posa une main réconfortante sur le dos de Kurt.

"Kurt, tout va être okay" dit il essayant de paraître aussi sur et confident que possible.

"Comment le sais tu?" murmura Kurt, la voix tremblante. Il regarda Tina qui avaitfaitla même chose que Sam en posant sa main sur le dos de Kurt.

"Blaine est un gars fort, il va s'en sortir"dit elle.

"Mais..mais s'il ne le fait pas?"murmura Kurt à peine assez fort pour être entendu.

"Kurt-" commença Sam.

"Kurt Hummel?" demanda une voix. Kurt se leva, faisant sursauter Tina et Sam.

"C'est moi!" dit Kurt d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude (probablement parce qu'il était nerveux).

"Pouvons nous... pouvons nous parler en privée?"

Kurt lança un regard nerveux à Sam et Tina avant d'acquiescer et de le suivre dans la pièce.

"Je pense que vous voudriez vous asseoir." dit le médecin quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Kurt obligé s'assit dans le fauteuil rouge offert. "Savez vous beaucoup de se qui est arrivé à Blaine?"

Kurt secoua la tête. "J'ai deviné un peu mais il n'a rien confirmé."

"Donc vous ne savez rien de ce qui est arrivé?" Kurt acquiesça. "Blaine a de profondes entailles sur les poignets et aux chevilles d'avoir était retenus. Il dispose également d'un mauvais cas d'hypotermie"

"Les deux peuvent guérir, n'est ce pas?"

"Ce n'est pas la pire partie" Le visage de Kurt pali.

"Qu'est ce?"

Le docteur hésita, pas sur de comment formuler ses mots pour dire _ça. _"Cet homme a sûrement... prit avantages de lui"

"Prit avantages de lui?"

"Violé"

Et avec ce mot le monde de Kurt tout entier se brisa en milliers de petits morceaux. Blaine? Violé? Non. Non, personne ne pourrait être aussi horrible pour faire cela à son Blaine qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche,et qui était l'une des plus aimante, altruiste personne qu'il connaissait.

Non. Mais quelqu'un l'a fait et Blaine sera changé à jamais.

Voila voila une petite review? Merci d'avoir lu.


	17. Chapter 17

Quelques personnes m'ont demandé d'où provenaient les phrases que je mets en début de chapitre (elles proviennent de chansons) et je me suis dit pourquoi pas faire un petit jeux avec mes lecteurs. Vous devez retrouvez de quelle chanson je tire chaque phrase. Vous gagnerez un gros câlin de ma part.

_It's nothing wrong with me, the kids are all wrong the story's a loof Heavy Metal broke my heart_

_(petit indice):You're about to bloom you look so pretty but you're gone so soon._ Bonne chance et j'espère vous faire découvrir une chanson. Bonne chance!

Bonjour à tous! Je compte poster tous les jours pendant les vacances (ou tous les deux jours ça dépend) et je voulez savoir si c'est trop tôt et si vous préférez que je poste tous les 5 jours c'est comme vous voulez. Merci aux messages d'encouragement que j'ai reçu! Ca fait chaud au coeur et oui rien que pour vous je vais continuer cette traduction. Vous êtes géniaux!

Bientôt les 50 reviews! Je vous adore! N'hésitez pas à aller voir ma fiction I only want what i can't have. On se retrouve en bas ;)

Klaiindy: Salut!Oui maître je ne vais pas arrêter, vous m'avez convaincu :) et COMMENT AS TU PU AVOIR DES COMMENTAIRES NEGATIFS ! TA FICTION EST TROP GENIALE DES MILLIARDS DE FOIS MIEUX QUE LA MIENNE! Je ne me débrouille pas si bien que ça, tu es la reine ici et oui j'adorerai que tu m'aides sur les fautes ce serai sympa! On les emmerdes! Tout le monde ici sera d'accord te dire que tu es la plus adorable de nous deux! Allons tabasser Hunter et Eli ensemble *prépare sa batte* Blaine est un gars fort et Kurt sera là pour lui (en tous cas espérons le ).Tu auras des nouvelles de Sebastian dans ce chapitre, je te laisse découvrir comme une une bonne journée/soirée et prends soin de toi. On se revoit pour le prochain chapitre ou avant ;) Gros bisous.

LoveLoveLove: Bonjour! Une nouvelle/nouveau lectrice/lecteur?En tout cas c'est adorable de ta part! Il devrait y avoir plus de gens comme toi sur cette planète! Merci de penser qu'elle est géniale! Mais tout le mérite revient à l'auteure qui a fait un travail génial moi je ne suis que le petit gremlins qui traduit à ses heures perdu aha! Ta fiction m'a vraiment redonné le sourire! Merci de la lire et j'attends tes reviews avec impatience. Au plaisir de te relire et passe une bonne journée/soirée.

ChrystelleB: Bonjour à toi! C'est très gentil. La traduction n'est pas le plus gros problème car c'est de l'anglais de base (il faut se l'avouer je ne suis pas si forte en anglais que ça :) ) c'est plus les fautes d'orthographe. Je vais continuer pour te faire plaisir car vous comptez tous beaucoup pour moi et que je veux vous faire plaisir comme vous le faites en postant des reviews. Passe une bonne journée. J'ai hate de te relire. et j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont.

Celiacom7: Hey! Tout d'abord merci de reviewer depuis un petit temps maintenant! Je suis d'accord c'est l'une des pires choses que l'on peut faire à un être aussi doux et mignion que Blaine. Au revoir et bonne journée.

tumblr: purplemoondream.

Chapitre 17 (déjà)

"Violé?" murmura Kurt encore sous le choc. Le docteur a simplement hoché la tête.

"J'en ai bien peur. Il a aussi deux côtes cassées, un poignet désarticulé et des ecchymoes couvrant son corps."

"Est il réveillé?" demanda Kurt, regardant à nouveau le médecin, ses yeux rouges et mouillés de larmes.

Le docteur secoua la tête . "Il s'est réveillé une fois quand nous l'examinions mais il avait tellement mal que nous lui avons donné un sédatif pour le calmer et continuer l'examen "

"Puis-je le voir?"

Le docteur hésita mais hocha la tête doucement. "Oui mais juste, s'il vous plait, essayez d'être calme et de bouger doucement s'il se réveille. Après tout ce qu'il a enduré nous n'avons pas besoin de quelque chose qui pourrait le blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il est dans une très fragile condition."

Les lèvres de Kurt se courbèrent en un triste sourire. Enfin il était autorisé à le voir. "Merci" Et avec ça il était dehors, marchant vers la chambre de Blaine. Il regarda quelques unes des chambre, cherchant Blaine car il a stupidement oublié de demander le numéro de sa chambre.

"Blaine?" murmura t-il quand il jeta un coup d'oeil dans une chambre qui aurait pu être la sienne.

"Non" dit une voix étrangement familière.

"Oh désolé-Toi" dit Kurt quand il reconnu le visage familier de Sebastian Smythe.

"Kurt" répondit Sebastian, il avait l'air faible sur le lit d'hôpital.

"Comment as tu pu faire ça?" demanda Kurt, sa voix se remplissant de haine quand il entra dans la pièce.

"Je ne voulais pas que ça aille si loin"

"Pourquoi tu ne les as pas arrêtés? C'est ta faute! Tu ne l'as pas sauvé!"

"Je ne pouvais pas! Ils nous aurait tué tous les deux!" gémit il.

"Tu les as laissé lui faire du mal! Tu lui as pratiquement fais ça!"

'Non" murmura Sebastian.

"TU NE LES AS PAS ARRETES!"

"J'ai essayé mais-"

"Mais tu étais trop concentré sur ta propre sûreté pour ne serait ce que considérer la sienne?"

"Non je-"

"Il n'y a pas d'excuse pour ce que tu as fais. Tu mérites de pourrir en prison!"

Sebastian ne dit rien, juste laissa des larmes tomber de ses yeux. Kurt avait raison il méritait cela. C'était de sa était de sa faute.

"Et ne pense même pas une minute que tu pourras le revoir après ce que tu as fais."

"Je dois dire que je suis désolé"

"Trop tard. Adieu Sebastian Smythe" dit Kurt puis claqua la porte de la chambre, encore fulminant. Il continua de regarder dans les chambres, cherchant Blaine.

Quand il arriva à la porte 507, son expression devint vide. Il était allongé là sur le lit, il avait l'air si pâle, faible,morne et vulnérable, habillait seulement d'une blouse d'hôpital blanche. Il avait des ecchymoses tout autour du bras et des marques rouges vif sur son visage. Il n'avait pas remarqué cela avant probablement parce qu'il faisait tellement noir ou qu'il était tellement soulagé de le voir.

"Blaine?" murmura t-il, s'avançant d'un pas vers le lit d'hôpital. Blaine ne bougea pas , il était allongé là, inconscient sur le lit. S'il n'y avait pas le bip du moniteur cardiaque, Kurt aurait sûrement pensé qu'il était mort. Il s'assit sur le siège à côté du lit et prit la main de Blaine. S'il pouvait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour que Blaine se sente mieux il le ferait même si cela implique se blesser lui même.

"Blaine? Blaine, chéri, s'il te plait réveille toi. Tu me manque, ton rire me manque. Ton sourire me manque. La façon dont tes cheveux sont toujours parfaitement gélifiés et que tu t'énerves s'ils ne le sont pas me manque." Kurt rit au souvenir. Il passa une main dans les cheveux indisciplinés de Blaine, ses cheveux étaient libre du gel qui les retenait habituellement emprisoner. "La façon dont tes yeux s'illuminent quand tu chantes ou quand tu es heureux me manque et ta voix me manque. Tu me manque Blaine et je t'aime toujours. Et même si nous avons officiellement rompu à cause de la "chose Eli"" Il frémit au souvenir et de la peine que ça lui a causé. "Mais je suis prêt à te donner une autre chance car je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blesser et que c'était une erreur et que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Je t'aime Blaine Devon Anderson et je sais qu'au fond tu m'aimes aussi"

Il serra la main de Blaine plus fort, il avait des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage à cause des millions de souvenirs qui bondirent dans son cerveau.

"Oh pourquoi t'ai je laissé partir?" murmura t-il à lui même. Un seul nom vient dans son esprit._ Eli__. _Mais il essaya durement de le repousser loin.

"Je t'aime. S'il te plait ... S'il te plait revient moi et ouvre tes magnifiques yeux hazels pour moi." Il était trop prit par le moment pour réalisé que Blaine hyperventilait à côté de lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur quand il réalisa cela.

"Blaine?" murmura t-il. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, la panique brute progressa dans ses veines . "Blaine, chéri, calme toi s'il te plait!"

Et dans ce moment effrayant Blaine ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un cri à glacer le sang. Un cri qui pousser Kurt à vouloir faire quelque chose pour le sortir de sa misère. Kurt resta gelé de panique.

Les médecins se précipitèrent dans la salle et le poussa vers la porte Tout le monde parlait trop fort et entourait son bébé et le faisait paraître si petit que ça prit à Kurt toute son énergie pour ne pas hyperventiler Puis les cris s'arrêtèrent et furent remplacer par un silence tendu Puis le bip bip du moniteur sonna une dernière fois puis tout s'arrêta et les cris entre les médecins et les infirmières reprirent et Kurt fut pousser hors de la chambre dans le couloir.

Tout ce que Kurt put faire était de s'écrouler au sol et prier une force supérieur pour que Blaine aille bien et qu'il réussisse à s'en sortir

Kurt à été un peu méchant avec Sebastian à mon gout. Merci d'avoir lu gros bisous et n'oubliez pas la reviews


	18. Chapter 18

Salut tout le monde! Alors personne n'a trouvé le titre de la chanson? Alors c'est Centuries de Fall Out Boy , le clip est sortit vendredi passé je vous incite à aller le voir il est génial( comme la chanson ) Voila voila. Je voulais dire que j'ai une beta qui va me corriger donc gros gros gros merci à elle (je t'adore). Et merci à tous à ceux qui lisent mais qui ne commente pas et aux followers et favoris Merci énormément et Hey on est bientôt aux 50 reviews merciiii ;)

Klaiindy: Bonjour! ou rebonjour aha! Oui Blaine ce qui est désolant mais ils vont progresser (enfin peut être). Peut être que ça viendra ou peut être que ça ne viendra jamais et que Blaine va détester Kurt et qu'ils ne vont plus jamais se remettre ensemble et que Blaine va partir avec Sebastian ou un certain beau blond avec des abdos à se damner qui sait? Oui je suis du même avis Kurt a été vraiment méchant avec mon petit Seb ce qui est normal vu qu'il pense que c'est lui qui lui a fait du mal. Peut être que Kurt et Sebastian vont finir ensemble ou peut être pas mystère . Mais si tu es une reine en plus de m'aider tu écris une fiction juste trop perfect (regarde ma fiction qui n'a que 2 reviews je ne suis rien comparer à toi) Personne au grand personne n'a le droit de te dire des méchancetés ou sinon je les frappe. Je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien. Gros bisous et encore merci. *gros coeur*

Celiacom7: Bonjour! Je vois que tu t'ai fait un compte c'est génial j'ai hâte de lire tes textes! Et oui le discours est très émouvant et c'est très lourd à traduire. aha, Merci beaucoup pour le soutiens et je vais suivre tes **SAGES** conseils et ne pas les écouter, au plaisir de te relire.

Chapitre 18 (ouuh c'est beaucoup)

Il était là, assis sur le sol près de la porte depuis près de deux heures. Il ne savait rien. Personne n'était entré ni sorti sinon il aurait demandé.

" Kurt ? "

Il entendit une voix faible gémir. Il se leva du sol et écouta très attentivement, attendant d'entendre la voix à nouveau.

" Kurt ?! " Dit à nouveau la voix plus distinctement et plus frénétiquement cette fois.

L'esprit de Kurt tourna à cent à l'heure. Doit-il entrer? Doit-il demander s'il peut voir son bébé ? Est-il autorisé à le réconforter dans ce moment de besoin ?

" KURT " dit la voix une nouvelle fois. Cette fois Kurt ne put se contrôler et fit irruption dans la salle, ignorant les cris d'outragés de l'équipe médicale.

" Je suis là " murmura-t-il en s'asseyant près de lui sur le lit et regarda de travers le personnel de l'hôpital pour ne pas l'avoir laissé entrer.

" Ça fait mal " murmura Blaine.

Ça lui faisait mal. Ça lui faisait mal de voir son bébé comme ça. Il avait l'air si faible et vulnérable avec des larmes de douleur dans les yeux. Kurt ferait n'importe quoi pour enlever sa douleur. Il souhaitait que rien de tout cela ne soit arrivé et que Blaine n'ait jamais eu à endurer toute la torture que ces personnes lui avaient infligé.

" Shh " le rassura Kurt en passant une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux, " tout va bien se passe. Je suis là. Je suis là "

Blaine se calma immédiatement au son de sa voix.

" Arrête ça " gémit-il, les yeux fermés.

" Juste, concentre-toi sur ma voix. " murmura Kurt quand il commença à fredonner Blackbird pour l'apaiser et l'endormir.

" Je veux juste me sentir normal à nouveau " murmura Blaine.

" Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, tu le feras assez tôt. Les médecins vont te guérir tout de suite."

" Mais s'ils ne peuvent pas ? Que faire si je suis comme ça pour toujours ? "

" Ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer. Tu es en sécurité maintenant "

Blaine hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Kurt sourit à la forme de son ex-petit ami. Il était tellement heureux de l'avoir de nouveau. Il continua de fredonner et bien assez tôt Blaine tomba dans le sommeil...

_Tout ce qui l'entourait était noir._

_" Kurt ? " murmura-t-il, regardant autour de lui pour voir son petit ami (ou ex-petit ami il n'était pas sûr de ce point)_

_Mais il n'était nulle part en vue._

_" Oh Blainey-Boy ! " appela une voix chantante._

_" Non " gémit Blaine quand il la reconnut._

_Hunter._

_" Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Je serai toujours là que ça te plaise ou non."_

_" Non... Non s'il te plait "_

_" Comment Kurt va t'aimer si tu es si endommagé ? Enfin t'aime-t-il encore ? "_

_" Il m'aime " dit Blaine, même si ça ne sonnait pas très sûr._

_" Comment le sais-tu ? "_

_" Il m'aime " dit Blaine de nouveau._

_" Et même s'il t'aime encore, comment penses-tu qu'il va réagir quand il saura que tu ne peux pas lui donner le plus spécial cadeau que l'on peut donner à une personne ? "_

_Blaine ne répondit pas._

_" Tu es une propriété endommageé Blaine. Personne ne sera jamais en mesure de t'aimer à nouveau "_

_" S-Stop " gémit Blaine, s'abaissant vers le sol, " s'il te plait "_

_Hunter sourit, devenant visible à travers le brouillard._

_" Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne peux pas encaisser la vérité ? Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra, tu es à moi. Personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer à nouveau... Personne sauf moi "_

_" Non " dit Blaine encore une fois en se couvrant les oreilles de ses mains._

_" Reviens-moi, Blaine. Je t'aime et je le ferai toujours."_

_" Non, tu ne m'aimes pas "_

_" Mais plus que ce que ce Kurt t'aimera après qu'il ait réalisé que tu es endommagé. Tu ne vaux rien. Personne ne te voudra plus jamais. Même pas ta propre famille"_

_Blaine avala la boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge. Il réalisa qu'il y avait du vrai dans ses paroles._

_" Tu n'es rien "_

_Et Blaine n'avait même plus envie d'argumenter. Il ne valait rien, il ne méritait pas l'amour de Kurt même s'il choisissait de lui donner._

_" Stop " murmura Blaine ce qui fait glousser Hunter._

_" Et maintenant tout ce que tu as, c'est moi " dit Hunter alors qu'il fit un pas en avant, un sourire malicieux sur le visage, " tu es mien "_

Kurt fut réveillé par les pleurs de Blaine, encore endormi.

" Stop" gémit Blaine dans son sommeil, " non s'il te plait "

" Blaine ? "

" NON ! STOP ! " pleura Blaine, de l'urgence et de la panique dans la voix, " S'IL TE PLAIT ! JE NE VEUX PAS CA ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! "

" Blaine " dit Kurt en secouant Blaine pour qu'il se réveille.

Blaine se réveilla, ses yeux larges et paniqués avec des larmes coulant sur son visage

" K-Kurt ? "

" Oui c'est moi " sourit Kurt.

" Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Tu rêvais "

Blaine hocha la tête, quand les horribles souvenirs vinrent inonder son esprit.

" Veux-tu en parler ? " demanda Kurt concerné, tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Blaine secoua rapidement la tête.

" Ok, juste, sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit "

Kurt tendit la main et la posa sur le bras de Blaine. Celui-ci la poussa immédiatement loin, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

" Tu te sens bien ? Je peux appeler un médecin si tu veux."

" Je-Je vais bien " dit Blaine mais quelque chose dont la façon dont il l'a dit fait croire à Kurt qu'il est tout l'opposer de bien.

Alors qu'en penser vous? Je trouve ce chapitre très triste.


	19. Chapter 19

___**J'ai eu un petit problème technique que ma chère Klaiindy s'est gentillement empressée de me le faire remarquer, le chapitre que j'ai posté n'est pas le bon chapitre ( pas corrigé etc). Je suis vraiment désolée au près de Klaiindy, ma beta (je suppose) si je t'ai offencé ou autre. Ton travail est exeptionnel ! Un grand merci . Je vous invite donc à relire (ou lire) le chapitre corrigé. Merci de votre compréhension. Licorne-Klaine**_

_I don't care what you think as long it's about me._

Bonjour tout le monde comment allez vous? WOUW je me réveille et je vois quoi? 50 reviews! 50 putains de magnifiques reviews! MERCII VOUS ETES EXTRA! je vous adore tellement. Gah! *plein d'amour et de bisous*

Klaiindy: Je vais répondre aux 2 reviews en même temps si ça ne te dérange pas? Tout le monde aime Blaiiney qu'il soit cassé ou non mais rien que le fait qu'il pense qu'il ne vaut rien me brise le coeur! Je pense la même chose que toi Kurt est son point de repère il a besoin de lui. Qu'il aille brûler sur un bûcher Hunter! Qui sait peut être qu'il va s'en aller en voyant que Blaine est détruit? Ou peut être va t-il le rejeter, J'aime aussi beaucoup le Sebastian mais je n'aime pas du tout le Kurtbastian ni le Kadam ni le Kurtovsky désolée (ou pas ) car Kurt n'est pas mon personnage préféré de la série ( c'est Blaine je vais vous raconter une petite histoire; au début je ne regardais pas Glee et puis un jour j'ai zapper sur Darren qui chantait Teenage Dream et j'ai été tellement absorbé que je suis tombé amoureuse de sa voix que je me suis intéressais à Glee et que j'ai commencé à regarder alors ungrand merci à Darren 3) Je ne vois Kurt que finir avec Blaine(par contre le Seblaine ne me déplait pas trop). 50 revieeeeeewwwwssss YEAHHHH ! en plus c'est toi la 50 ème c'est trop génial! Merci beaucoup. J'ai hate de te relire! et D'ENORMES BISOUS 3 :3

Celiacom7: Oui Blaine est en vit (encore heureux je n'aurais pas suporter qu'il meurt). C'est vraiment cool que tu es créé ce compte! Hunter doit mourir (Klaiindy on a trouvé quelqu'un a râlier à notre cause!) Jel'espère aussi! Au revoir et encore merci!

Rien ne m'appartient(HazelBlueGrey en est l'auteure) Et un grand merci aux followers et aux favoris je vous adore!

Je n'en reviens toujours pas! 50 reviews!

Chapitre 19( Waouw ça fait beaucoup)

Une semaine après, Blaine était libéré de l'hôpital. Il avait éventuellement accepté le test pour le viol et les résultats étaient toujours attendus. Kurt ne voulait pas le laisser rentrer chez lui puisque ses parents étaient en vacances en Italie et apparemment ils seraient absents pendant au moins une semaine donc Kurt avait insisté pour rester avec lui et Blaine était trop faible pour refuser.

Depuis son cauchemar, il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Tout avait été dit par petites phrases ou par monosyllabes et à chaque fois que Kurt essayait de lui tendre la main, Blaine avait sauté loin de lui, tremblant de peur et respirant difficilement.

Il avait essayé de lui parler mais Blaine refusait à chaque fois de lui répondre.

" Hey Blaine " dit Kurt, assis sur le bord du lit de la chambre d'ami.

Blaine ne dit rien et s'assit un peu plus loin de lui.

" Nous devons parler " insista Kurt avant de prendre une grande respiration, " je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec toi ou comment tu te sens et si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je ne peux pas t'aider"

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide " murmura doucement Blaine.

" Si tu en as besoin. Tu es en morceaux, Blaine. S'il te plait juste parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète. Dis-moi n'importe quoi "

Blaine ne parla malheureusement pas et évita son regard.

" S'il te plait, Blaine. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas "

" Toi ! " laissa échapper soudainement Blaine, faisant sursauter Kurt.

" Moi ? " demanda Kurt d'une voix tremblante, visiblement blessé.

" Oui, toi juste... Tu continues d'agir comme si on était ensemble mais nous ne le sommes plus "

Cette pique toucha Kurt en plein cœur.

" Je-Je suis désolé "

" Non tu ne comprends pas ! On n'est pas ensemble et on ne pourra plus jamais l'être de nouveau"

" Et pourquoi pas ? " s'étonna Kurt en haussant les sourcils.

" Parce que je ne suis pas parfait ! Je ne le serai jamais... plus jamais "

" Blaine tu n'as pas à être parfait "

" Mais si car c'est ce que tu mérites. Quelqu'un de parfait " murmura Blaine, sa voix se brisa et des larmes coururent sur son visage.

Kurt plaça une main dans les cheveux de Blaine. Cette fois-là elle ne fut pas retirée. Il le regarda juste ses beaux yeux mordorés baignés de larmes et pleins de défaite.

" Tu es parfait pour moi " chuchota Kurt.

"Non je ne le suis vraiment pas. Tu ne me fais plus confiance, tu te souviens ? "

Kurt grinça des dents au souvenir.

" Je savais ce qu'il allait arriver quand je te l'ai annoncé, ce soir dans ce parc... Je... juste... Je ne voulais pas te mentir. Et tu avais totalement raison de me larguer "

" Blaine - " commença Kurt mais il fut vite coupé.

" J'aurais dû essayer plus fort... Me battre plus fortement pour stopper ça... Pour l'arrêter lui... Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé " continua Blaine.

Kurt se gela

" Attends... te battre ? "

" J-Je ne pensais pas. Je... Juste... Je me sentais seul et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait faire ça "

"Attends... Eli ? "

Blaine hocha la tête.

" Je savais que je devais te le dire parce que j'étais endommagé, cassé et imparfait pour toi et... Tu mérites mieux "

" Blaine que s'est-il passé avec Eli ? "

" Je te l'ai dit ce qui s'est passé. S'il te plait ne me le fais pas répéter encore une fois... Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le redire "

" Attends mais... Mais le voulais-tu ? " demanda Kurt complètement confus sur ce point.

" Je l'ai laissé faire. Je me suis battu mais... Je ne pouvais pas gagner "

" Le voulais-tu ? " insista Kurt sans se soucier de ce qu'il avait dit.

Blaine secoua la tête. Kurt enroula ses bras autour de lui.

" Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit tout de suite ? "

" Je te l'ai dit "

" Tu agissais comme si c'était consensuel "

" Ca l'était " murmura Blaine, regardant le sol.

" Non, c'était du viol. Tu as besoin de porter plainte! "

" Non " murmura Blaine, " c'était de ma faute "

" Non ça ne l'était pas. C'était la même chose qu'avec tes kidnappeurs "

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargirent de surprise.

" Tu sais ? "

Kurt hocha la tête.

" Je sais depuis un petit moment maintenant "

" A-Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ? " l'interrogea Blaine confusément.

" Blaine, je ne voudrais jamais te quitter " dit Kurt en embrassant son front, " je t'aime et je suis désolé "

" Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? "

" Pour avoir douté de toi. Je t'aime"

Blaine acquiesça.

"J-Je t'aime aussi "

Kurt sourit.

...

A peu près trois heures après, Kurt réalisa qu'il devait partir pour obtenir un repas à l'épicerie. Il se sentait mal de laisser Blaine seul. Après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il ne voulait pas le laisser. En plus, Burt était au travail, Carole et Finn étaient en dehors de la ville car ils rendaient visite à leur famille, donc il fit la meilleur chose à faire.

Il appela les Warblers. Quelques-uns des anciens amis de Blaine étaient restés en contact avec lui même s'il n'était plus à Dalton. Il appela simplement le téléphone qui reposait dans le bureau où les Warblers se réunissaient.

" Allo ? " répondit une voix de l'autre côté du fil.

" Oh… Salut... Hmm, est ce que Wes est là ? " demanda Kurt.

" C'est lui-même " dit une voix qui sonnait plus comme celle de Wes.

" Oh... salut Wes. C'est Kurt "

" De quoi as-tu besoin? "

" Je me demandais si tu pouvais me faire une faveur ? "

" Tout ce que tu veux "

" Je dois sortir et je me demandais si toi et des anciens amis de Blaine pourraient venir s'occuper de lui pendant que je suis dehors ? "

" Je ne peux pas. Je suis occupé en ce moment mais je vais aller voir certains des vieux amis de Blaine et voir qui peut venir "

" Penses-tu que quelqu'un est disponible maintenant ? "

" Oh je suis sûr que l'on trouvera quelqu'un. Quelqu'un va être là dans 30 minutes. Je te texte qui une fois que je leur ai demandé "

Kurt acquiesça.

" Merci tu me sauves la vie "

" De rien " dit Hunter avec un sourire.

La chance ne lui avait jamais été aussi favorable. Premièrement, le petit ami de Blaine avait oublié que Wes a obtenu son diplôme l'année dernière et qu'il a appris à faire une imitation remarquable de lui. Deuxièmement, il a besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de Blaine. Ce qui veut dire qu'il sera seul avec lui. Et troisièmement, il est au bon endroit au bon moment, il s'est retrouvé par hasard à visiter le campus avec un conseiller d'admission avant de s'éloigner dans la salle de chorale.

Hunter sourit.

Oh oui aujourd'hui était un jour de chance.

Voilà. Review?

Gros bisous votre Sara.


	20. Chapter 20

Salut, veuillez m'excuser pour ces quelques jours d'attente mais je suis malade et pas disposée moralement mais je fais un petit effort pour vous. Passera t-on la barre des 60 reviews?

Celiacom7: lLa réconciliation est mignionne et Hunter va revenir dans pas longtemps enfin je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse voir si il arrive à temps ou non. Merci pour review passe une bonne journée.

Klaiindy: Heureusement que tu n'es pas offensée, ouff! Je suis encore plus honorée!. Je pense que tu peux affirmer que le Klaine is on! (peut être pas pour longtemps qui sait). tu verras si Hunter va crever ou pas dans quelques chapitres. Oui Kurt va s'en vouloir si Hunter fait de nouveau du mal à Blaineyy mais je te laisse découvrir. Gros Bisous Cindy!

L'histoire n'est pas à moi mais à HazelBlueGrey. Merci aux followers et aux favoris.

Chapitre 20

Kurt venait tout juste de finir ses courses quand il reçut l'appel.

" Allo ? " Répondit-il quand il plaça son téléphone à son oreille

" Bonjour, c'est le Docteur Bradley de l'hôpital Mermorial de Lima. Est-ce Monsieur Kurt Hummel ? "

" Oui "

Pourquoi l'appelaient-ils ?

" Nous avons reçu les résultats du test du viol et nous aimerions vous rencontrer "

" Quand ? "

" Quand vous le pouvez mais le plus tôt serait le mieux "

" Je peux être là dans dix minutes " suggéra Kurt.

" Bien. A tout à l'heure " dit le docteur avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

Il déteste être loin de Blaine aussi longtemps mais il était content qu'il ait l'un de ses anciens amis de la Dalton Academy avec lui.

C'était quoi son nom déjà... Harry ? Henry ? Kurt soupira et partit dans sa voiture, partant pour l'hôpital.

...

Blaine entendit les escaliers craquer, quelqu'un montait.

" Kurt ? " murmura-t-il, sa voix rauque de sommeil.

" Encore mieux " dit Hunter en avançant dans la pièce.

Blaine sauta immédiatement et se recula. Hunter sourit.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas content de me voir ? Je suis ici pour te sauver "

" P-Pars " chuchota Blaine, paralysé par la peur.

" J'ai eu de la chance d'être là quand Kurt a appelé les Warblers pour demander une babysitter. En plus, tu es seul, sain et sauf "

" S'il te plait... Si tu pars maintenant, je ne dirai à personne que tu es venu ici "

" Bien " répondit Hunter sarcastiquement, " penses-tu vraiment que je laisserai la seule chose pour laquelle j'ai commencé cette quête ? Maintenant viens avec moi bébé " déclara Hunter en tendant la main.

" Non " murmura fermement Blaine.

" Quoi ? "

Son sourire tomba et il était confus.

" J'ai dit **non** " dit Blaine de nouveau, se remplissant d'un courage soudain.

" Non ? " dit Hunter, son sourire sournois retourna sur son visage une nouvelle fois, " oh, nous allons devoir résoudre ce problème "

Blaine fit un pas en arrière.

" Ne t'approche pas de moi ! "

" Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler les flics ? Te battre contre moi ? S'il te plait, tu ne pourrais jamais frapper quelqu'un "

Blaine prit une profonde inspiration et lança son point, frappant droit dans la mâchoire de Hunter. Il avait l'air un peu abasourdi par ça alors Hunter serra ses points en boules et riposta.

...

" Donc qu'avez-vous trouvé ? " demanda Kurt qui marchait dans le bureau de docteur et s'assit dans un siège.

" Nous avons identifié le violeur comme étant Hunter Clarington "

" Qui ? "

" J'ai regardé sur Internet. Il semble venir de Dalton et était le chef d'un Glee Club nommé les Warblers avant d'être viré "

" Pourquoi a-t-il été viré? "

" Performance améliorée avec des stupéfiants, cela vous semble familier ? "

Kurt secoua la tête

" Non est ce que la police le cherche ? "

Le docteur hocha la tête.

" Ils ont envoyé une équipe il y a vingt minutes"

" Bien "

Le docteur regarda son écran d'ordinateur

" J'ai trouvé une photo si vous voulez voir "

Kurt acquiesça et fit le tour du bureau pour le voir. Dès qu'il le vit il balbutia :

" Merde, merde, merde, merde. MERDE ! " scanda-t-il avant de courir en dehors pour prendre sa voiture et rejoindre Blaine. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce n'était pas trop tard.

...

Blaine était allongé sur le sol, meurtri et ensanglanté. Il souhaitait avoir continué la boxe après que Kurt l'ai laissé mais il n'était plus motivé et maintenant il avait complétement perdu ses réflexes et tous ses gestes de défense. Il aurait pu le battre à plat de couture s'il n'y avait pas cette putain de différence de taille. Pourquoi était-il si petit? Il grogna faiblement et toucha sa tempe de sa main lui revint collante et rouge.

Une idée éclata dans son esprit quand il toucha son doigt sur le mur blanc et écrivit hâtivement un message avec son propre sang (aussi morbide que c'était).

" Il est temps de partir, Blainey " dit Hunter quand il le plaça sur ses pieds et heureusement, il ne remarqua pas le message sur le mur. Blaine le regarda récalcitrant, il se sentait trop faible pour protester...

A suivre. Merci et une petite review?


	21. Chapter 21

_Where everything is magic cooooool_

Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 21.L'histoire n'est pas à moi mais à HazelBlueGrey. Glee ne m'appartient pas.

Celiacom7: Salut! Je me le demande vraiment. Je ne l'aime pas trop dans la série non plus même si l'acteur n'est pas mal. Faire ça àBlainey c'est dégelasse! Tu vas voir quel est le message de Blaine dans ce chapitre. J'ai demandé à l'auteure si je pouvais traduire la suite mais je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse et en plus la suite n'est pas encore terminée et elle n'a pas donner de signe de vie de depuis quelques moi donc j'attends la réponse avec impatience et oui je vais essayer de traduire la suite. Merci encore de me suivre depuis longtemps et merci de reviewer.

Klaiindy: Salut toi! Il ne le laisse pas tranquille car c'est un malade ce gars. Evidemment que tu peux je vais même le faire avec toi! Je te laisse voir si Kurt arrive à temps ou pas et s'il va l'en empêcher. Merci à toi de reviewer et lire ma fiction merci beaucoup de la corriger meeerrrrcci énormément Cindy. Au plaisir de te relire. Ta Sara.

Merci au followers et au favoris et à tous ceux qui lisent mais ne review pas forcément.

Chapitre 21

Kurt courut dans le parking, ne se souciant pas d'avoir de la boue sur ses chaussures blanches. La seule chose qui comptait maintenant était Blaine et sa sécurité. Il sauta dans sa voiture, il conduisit aussi vite que possible. Comment a-t-il pu être si stupide? Il était à Dalton et il n'avait pas reconnu le gars qu'il a laissé entrer. Il a dit quelques conneries à propos d'être nouveau et que Blaine et lui se sont rencontrés par des amis communs, cela lui sembla un peu étrange mais Kurt ne lui a pas posé plus de questions.

Si seulement il l'avait fait ! Peut-être que Blaine serait en sécurité et que... son violeur serait en prison. Kurt conduisit jusqu'à la maison se gara, tira la clé de contact et se précipita à l'intérieur. Pitié, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

Tout semblait normal au rez-de-chaussée. Un bon signe.

" Blaine " appela-t-il, espérant une réponse.

Il monta les escaliers avec prudence, essayant de se préparer à ce qu'il verrait. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer pour _ça. _La chambre d'invité était ravagé, le mobilier était détruit, les ornements en verre étaient brisés et éparpillés par terre, les draps avaient été jetés sur le sol.

Il fit un pas en avant dans la chambre, espérant qu'Hunter ait laissé Blaine derrière le lit ou autre part. Pas de chance. Il sentit ses chaussures se mouiller. Il baissa le regard pour voir la fin et les bords de ses chaussures blanches tachés d'un rouge d'une teinte foncée presque noire. Ses pieds étaient dans une flaque de sang.

Il cria, se recula et regarda le sol. _Non. _C'était la seule pensée qu'il put formuler puis quelque chose attrapa son regard. Petit mais comme même là. En premier il pensait que le sang avait éclaboussé mais après une inspection plus proche il réalisa que c'étaient des lettres. Ecrites sur le mur blanc de la main Blaine, il y avait deux mots.

_Croire Sebastian._

Kurt les regarda puis devint rapidement malade et s'écroula sur le sol.

...

Blaine se réveilla, les alentours lui étaient familiers. Il était attaché à un large pôle avec ses mains tirées inconfortablement derrière son dos. Devant lui, il y avait un homme, un homme qu'il reconnu comme Eli, qui le gardait. Eli se retourna, un sourire grandissant sur son visage.

" Oh est-ce que Blainey s'est réveillé ? Tu es resté endormi pendant un petit moment "

Blaine ne dit rien.

" Hunter m'a dit que tu as commencé le combat. J'aurais bien voulu être là pour voir ça. Il a dit que c'était adorable mais inutile. Pourquoi est que tu as même essayé ? "

" Je vais m'échapper " chuchota simplement Blaine.

Eli jeta sa tête en arrière et rigola.

" Ouais, regarde comment ça a bien marché la dernière fois ! "

" Je vais m'échapper et toi et Hunter allez aller en prison "

" J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas dans nos plans, mais amuse-toi à rêver, l'espoir fait vivre à ce qu'on dit " sourit Eli.

Blaine ne répondit pas.

" Hunter a dit que je te gardais correctement, je pourrais avoir du bon temps avec toi. Alors maintenant tu as quelque chose à espérer, n'est-ce pas Blainey ? "

" Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! " dit Blaine, à travers ses dents fermées.

" Awww, Blaine n'aime pas son petit surnom ? " demanda Eli avec un ton condescendant.

" Eli " appela une nouvelle voix.

Hunter.

" Détache-le et ramène-le-moi ! Je m'ennuie "

Blaine déglutit. Pas _ça_. Tout sauf _ça _à nouveau. Eli sourit.

" Le patron a parlé ! " dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

...

La police était arrivée et marchait dans la pièce, cherchant des indices. Kurt a, à contrecœur, appelé Sebastian qui était là aussi maintenant.

" Comment as-tu été impliqué là-dedans ? " demanda Kurt.

Sebastian regarda le sol.

" J-J-J'étais impliqué dans le plan initial mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient vraiment le faire et je ne pensais pas que la victime serait _Blaine."_

" Donc si ça n'avait pas été Blaine, tu n'aurais rien fait ? "

Sebastian acquiesça puis secoua la tête.

" Je- pour être honnête je ne sais pas. J'aime me dire que j'aurais aidé mais je ne suis pas sûr "

Kurt acquiesça.

" As-tu une idée de l'endroit où ils ont pu l'emmener ? "

Sebastian secoua la tête.

" Je suis désolé Kurt "

Kurt saisit un morceau de papier et écrivit quelque chose dessus.

" Si tu te rappelles quelque chose. Appelle-moi ou texte-moi... s'il te plait ? "

Sebastian hocha la tête.

" Dis-moi s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire "

...

Il était à peu près trois heures du matin quand il reçut le message. Kurt était simplement allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond. Il n'était pas capable de dormir vues les circonstances actuelles.

_**Je pense**_ _**savoir où ils l'ont emmené - Sebastian**_

Kurt prit son téléphone et envoya un message en retour du plus vite qu'il le pouvait.

**Où ? Dis-moi ! - Kurt**

Il reçut une réponse presque immédiatement.

**Je vais juste... Promets-moi d'attendre jusqu'au matin pour aller voir - Sebastian**

**Je te le promets - Kurt**

Sebastian de l'autre côté, soupira et lui envoya une adresse. Il espérait que Kurt n'essayerait pas quelque chose de stupide.

**Merci - Kurt**

Kurt envoya vite sa réponde. Il se jeta rapidement sur son manteau et s'en alla à l'adresse indiquée par Sebastian. Il ne pouvait pas perdre une seconde. Ils pouvaient bouger avant le matin! A quoi pensait Sebastian ? C'était simple : Kurt sauve Blaine et s'en va. Mais il ne put stopper les images de ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois de courir dans son esprit.

Merci et un petite review?


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est encore moi. Je reviens en force avec le chapitre 22 (déjà), j'espère que l'histoire vous plait et bonne lecture. Encore et toujours rien ne m'appartient (même pas l'histoire c'est pour vous dire) HazelBlueGrey dont j'ai la permission m'a gentillement laissé traduire sa fiction. Merci aux followers et aux favoris. Et waouw bientôt les 60 reviews qui sera ma 60ème ? Merci à Cindy d'être ma beta pour cette histoire

Tumblr : (purplemoondream)

Klaiindy : Bonjour très chère, oui Sebby est enfin de retour (moi aussi je l'aime bien:3) Oui les conditions sont déplorables et le pauvre Blainey (encore il se fait kidnapper). Ce sont des chapitres durs à traduire je te l'assure. Je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il va se passer pour nos deux gays préférés dans ce chapitre (enfin tu l'as déjà lu donc redéouvrir je suppose), D'énnoooooooormmmmees bisous et prends soin de toi !:)

Celiacom7 : Bonjour, seul l'avenir nous le dira aha. Laissez Blaine tranquille sera notre phrase de révolution (allons tous tabasser Hunter et Eli et tous les connardsqui est partant?). Oui Kurt ne va en faire qu'à sa tête (il est très tétu comme même) et je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il va se passer. Au plaisir de te relire.

Chapitre 22

Kurt serra son manteau plus étroitement autour de lui quand il marcha là où Sebastian pensait qu'ils seraient. Il espérait que Sebastian avait raison. Il ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'intérieur d'un entrepôt situé à l'adresse indiquée par Sebastian.

Tout était noir mais il savait qu'une lampe de poche aurait attiré trop d'attention donc il ferma simplement la porte doucement, il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité puis s'infiltra furtivement dans la pièce pour trouver Blaine. En premier coup d'œil, tout semblait noir mais la zone commença à prendre forme, elle était mise en valeur par les rais de lumière du clair de lune qui affluaient au-dessus de lui.

D'abord Il ne vit personne et eut un moment de " _Et si Sébastian avait tort ? " _puis il réalisa qu'il devrait probablement tout vérifier avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

Il se faufila un peu plus dans la salle. Il voulait appeler Blaine mais il serait évidemment repéré. Il était sur le point d'abandonner quand il entendit un faible gémissement venant de quelque part dans un coin. Il courut vers ce coin pour voir la silhouette de quelqu'un avec les mains attachées dans le dos.

" Blaine " murmura-t-il dans un souffle avant de courir vers lui.

Il commença immédiatement à dénouer la corde qui liait ses poignets. Les yeux de Blaine parvenaient avec peine à rester ouverts. Il esquissa un mouvement arrière et pleura presque quand il vit à quel point la personne était proche de lui. Kurt posa rapidement une main sur sa bouche.

" Shh. C'est moi " dit-il d'une voix apaisante tandis qu'il continuait à tenter de défaire les nœuds.

" Kurt ? " chuchota Blaine, incapable d'en croire ses yeux.

Kurt hocha la tête

" Que fais-tu ici ? "

" Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici ? Je suis venu te sauver ! "

" Non. Non, pars maintenant tant qu'ils ne savent pas que tu es là ! "

" Blaine - "

" Non! Pars je ne les laisserai pas te faire ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! "

" Ecoute-moi bien ceci Blaine Devon Anderson : je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! "

" Kurt, s'il te plait "

Sa voix était tellement cassée, tellement désespérée que ça blessa physiquement Kurt de l'entendre.

" Non! Je ne te laisserai pas ! Je t'aime et nous allons le faire ensemble "

" Mais Hunter - "

" Hunter va aller en prison. Ils ont des preuves maintenant. Dès qu'ils l'attraperont, il va aller tout droit en prison pour kidnapping et viol."

Kurt parvint finalement à délier les nœuds. Blaine mit ses mains devant lui et frotta ses poignets. Ils étaient rouge sombre et saignaient.

" Oh Blaine " murmura Kurt quand il prit doucement les poignets de son petit ami et les embrassa, " je ne le laisserai plus jamais te blesser "

" S'il te plait juste... juste pars. Il va nous trouver "

" Non je ne t'abandonnerai jamais " murmura de façon significative Kurt.

" Bien " dit une voix derrière eux.

La salle fut inondée de lumière, ils se retournèrent pour voir Hunter suivi D'Eli et ses autres sbires.

" Je ne voudrais pas vous voir partir alors que la fête commence à peine "

Ses 'hommes' firent irruption dans la pièce pour les séparer de chaque côté opposé de la pièce.

" Pensiez-vous vraiment à vous échapper ? " dit Hunter quand il avança entre eux," tu devrais savoir maintenant que tout ça ne va pas bien se terminer et que des punitions vont faire leur arrivée "

Kurt regarda Blaine avec horreur. Blaine de l'autre côté regardait le sol.

" Tu devais savoir qu'il y aurait des conséquences "

Il s'arrêta avant de reprendre

" Rapportez-moi mon couteau ! " ordonna-t-il.

Un de ses sbires se précipita pour en placer un dans sa main. Il fit un pas vers Kurt en regardant la réaction de Blaine.

" Non ! " Pleura soudainement Blaine, " je t'en prie, ne le blesse pas ! "

Hunter sourit

" Où est le plaisir là-dedans ? "

Il joua à faire courir le couteau sur le visage de Kurt, pas assez fort pour le faire saigner mais assez pour obtenir une réaction. Les yeux de Kurt étaient fermés de peur. Pendant ce temps, Blaine continuait de le supplier d'arrêter. Hunter attendait ce qu'il voulait entendre.

" S'il te plait ! Fais tout ce que tu veux mais ne le blesse pas ! "

Hunter sourit.

" Tout ce que je veux ? "

Les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrirent quand il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Blaine acquiesça.

" Non ! Blaine ! "

Hunter le regarda avec dégout.

" Faites-le taire ! " dit-il à l'un de ses sbires qui plaça une main sur la bouche de Kurt.

" Et tu ne vas pas te battre ? " demanda Hunter.

Blaine secoua la tête, la peine visible dans ses yeux.

" Juste ne le blesse pas "

" Ow ! " cria un garde, éloignant sa main de la bouche de Kurt, " il m'a mordu ! "

" Blaine. Non, je t'en prie, ne te laisse pas faire ! " dit Kurt avec une expression suppliante.

" Je ne vais pas le laisser te blesser "

" Je ne vais pas les laisser **te** blesser ! " répliqua vivement Kurt.

" Malheureusement, Blaine a pris sa décision et voilà ce qu'il a gagné "

Hunter lui donne un sourire carnassier.

" Dis au revoir à Kurt " lâche-t-il quand Blaine fut durement trainé hors de la pièce.

Il donna un dernier regard à Kurt avant d'être sorti de la salle et lui dit silencieusement du bout des lèvres 'Je t'aime'.

Hunter sourit à Kurt.

" Attachez-le ! " crachat-il dans un cri.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, il s'approcha près de lui et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Kurt.

" Peut-être que tu devrais penser à quel point tu es faible et qui est la personne qui paie pour ça " dit-il avant de partir, laissant Kurt seul avec sa misère.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review ? Merci d'avoir lu !


	23. Chapter 23

Hello ! Vous allez bien ? Waouw 59 reviews, presque 60 et plus de 2000 vues sur mon compte ce mois ci ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez!Je vous adore tous !

L'histoire n'est pas à moi mais à HazelBlueGrey, Glee n'est pas à moi non plus, (dommage)

Qui sera ma 60ème reviews ? Mystère.

Klaiindy : Bonjour (ou plutôt rebonjour) à toi, je suis contente que le chapitre te plait (et j'espère vivement que celui ci te plaira tout autant). J'y ai cru aussi mais que serait cette histoire sans tout cet angst (Blangs) Tu veras que dans les chapitres suivants Hunter ne fera plus le malin mais je te laisse voir tout cela (en avant première aha), Blaine est prêt à tout pour Kurt et c'est ce qui rend cette histoire d'amour très belle même si je trouve que le côté 'tu m'as sauvé' n'est pas existant dans ce couple ( ce que j'adore) ils se sont sauvés mutuellement (est ce que tu me comprends, je n'en suis pas très sûre) Croisons les doigts pour que le majestueux Sebastian sauve la situation. Merci de me corriger et merci à ce site pour m'avoir fait découvrir une personne aussi extraordinnaire que toi ! Gros bisous et au plaisir de te parler de nouveau. Ta Sara.

CeliaCom7:Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup mais le mérite ne me revient aucunement, il faut dire un grand bravo à Klaiindy qui est ma beta, je fais du gros n'importe quoi et elle avait ses jolies petits doigts graciles elles transforme tout en un vrai chapitre à damner un saint, mais merci quand même. Allons les tabasser si fort qu'ils ne vont pas comprendre ce qu'il leurs arrive aha ! C'est magnifique mais horrible est la meilleure et plus belle phrase pour qualifier toute cette histoire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, Au plaisir de te relire !

Tumblr : purplemoondream

Chapitre 23

Près de trois heures après, la porte s'ouvrit et Blaine fut violemment poussé dans la pièce. La porte se ferma derrière eux, les enfermant tous les deux à l'intérieur.

" Blaine ? "

" Ouais " murmura Blaine, tout en respirant avec difficulté, " juste... juste donne-moi une minute "

" Es-tu blessé ? T'a-t-il blessé ? "

" Je vais bien "

Kurt leva un sourcil.

" Blaine, je sais ce que signifie " aller bien " et là, tu ne l'es pas "

" Non. Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas "

" S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça… " chuchota Kurt d'une voix blanche.

" Faire quoi ? "

" Prétendre que tu vas bien. Juste dis-moi ce qui ne va pas que je puisse t'aider à réparer ça "

" Tu ne peux pas. Je vais prendre sur moi "

Il prit une profonde respiration puis se leva.

" Tu vois ? Je vais bien "

Mais il avait toujours l'air un peu étourdi et faible. Il marcha vers Kurt puis commença à détacher les liens qui tenaient ses mains ensemble.

" Merci " dit Kurt tandis que ses poignets étaient libérés.

" Tu vas bien ? " demanda Blaine avec une expression concernée dans les yeux.

" Ouais "

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne resteras pas ici plus longtemps "

" Tu veux dire _nous ? _"

Blaine secoua la tête.

" Non, je ne pars pas sans toi ! " dit Kurt tout en croisant les bras et faisant la moue comme un enfant en bas âge.

" Kurt, je pense pouvoir te faire sortir d'ici et si tu es dehors j'aurai de meilleures chances de m'échapper. Ils te blesseront si tu restes dans cet endroit "

" Blaine - "

" Non. Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à dire. Tu t'en vas "

" Je ne peux pas "

Kurt était au bord des larmes et ses lèvres tremblées sous l'émotion. Blaine plaça une main sur son visage dans un geste doux et tendre.

" Je ne peux pas le laisser te blesser " murmura-t-il.

" Et je ne peux pas le laisser te blesser "

" Même si cette scène est très mignonne. Je dois y mettre un terme maintenant " dit la voix d'Hunter quand il entra dans la pièce.

Kurt jura dans sa barbe en baissant la tête.

" Vous voyez, personne ne s'en va. Donc enlève ça de ta jolie petite tête " dit Hunter tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Blaine, provoquant une grimace de la part de ce dernier et Kurt dut se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour le frapper.

" J'ai une proposition pour toi " annonça Blaine, se reculant d'un pas, pour échapper au contact d'Hunter.

" Blaine - " commença Kurt mais Blaine le fit taire.

" Que pourrais-tu bien avoir qui pourrait m'intéresser ? " se moqua Hunter.

" J'ai quelque chose "

Hunter leva un sourcil.

" Je t'écoute "

" Si tu le laisses parti… J-J'arrêterais de me battre. Je ne m'enfuirais pas et je ferais tout ce que tu m'ordonneras "

" Blaine - " commença à nouveau Kurt mais Blaine le coupa une fois de plus en le regardant tendrement.

" Juste laisse-le partir " termina Blaine.

" Il va tout dire aux flics "

" Non, il ne va pas le faire ! Il va inventer une histoire juste... Juste laisse-le partir "

" Hmm... "

Il regarda Kurt

" Quel est ton avis sur tout ça ? "

Kurt regarda Blaine qui lui lançait un regard suppliant

" Je-Je promets de ne rien dire aux flics "

Hunter hocha la tête puis se retourna vers Blaine.

"Et tu ne feras rien ? "

Blaine acquiesça à contre cœur.

" Aucun combat ? "

"Je te le promets" marmonna Blaine, un air misérable sur le visage.

Il le regarda puis regarda Kurt et sourit.

" Très bien "

Il montra Kurt.

"Emmenez-le. Nous avons quelques affaires à régler ici "

Il sourit malicieusement à Blaine avant de montrer Kurt du doigt pour qu'ils le sortent de cet endroit.

Blaine lança un regard amoureux et rassurant à Kurt. Un de ces regards qui voulait dire '_Je suis désolé. Je t'aime" _Et avec ça la porte se ferma et Kurt fut traîné dans le couloir.

Kurt remarqua qu'ils avaient passé la porte par où il était entré.

"Où allons-nous ? " demanda Kurt.

Le garde sourit.

" Pensais-tu vraiment qu'il te laisserait juste partir pour que tu puisses nous balancer aux flics ? "

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent de peur.

" Je ne le ferai pas. Je le promets "

" Bien " dit l'un des gardes sarcastiquement.

" Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? " demanda Kurt.

" Que penses-tu ? " dit le garde avec un sourire malsain, " t'éliminer "

Mourir ? Ils allaient le tuer ? Merde. Merde!

" Non. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je suis trop jeune "

Le garde rigola puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand une voix fit écho dans l'entrepôt.

" PLUS UN GESTE ! LES MAINS EN L'AIR "


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde (ou plutôt bonsoir) ! Je sais que je suis en retard mais j'ai eu un petit (gros) problème et je n'ai pas pu (que ce soit physiquement ou moralement) continuer de traduire donc je me suis retrouvée bien embêter mais je suis la maintenant ! On a depassé les 60 reviews merci !

Klaiindy : Oui ma 60ème c'est génial, Encore désolée pour ne pas avoir reviewer ton dernier chapitre je m'en veux à mort ! 60 ! Danse avec toi ! Revenons au chapitre oui il est angoissant mais je pense que les deux prochains le sont encore plus, Je te laisse dé vont souffrir tous les deux (et beaucoup en plus). C'est toi la fille en or ! Et encore merci de me corriger (cette fiction ne serait jamais aussi bien sans toi ,soyons honêtes) Gros bisous et prends soin de toi.

Celiacom7 : Bonjour ! Oui Blaine est extrêmement merveilleux que dis-je il est plus que merveilleux. Je pense qu'éffectivement il va y avoir un problème (et un gros) mais je te laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture et j'ai hâte de te relire.

L'histoire n'est pas à moi mais à HazelBlueGrey tout comme Glee et ses personnages qui sont aux trois producteurs de cette magnifique série. On se retrouve en bas !

Chapitre 24

« PLUS UN GESTE ! " dit une nouvelle fois une voix, " PLUS UN GESTE OU JE TIRE "

Il y eut un bruit distinct de l'armement d'un pistolet.

Les deux hommes qui tenaient Kurt arrêtèrent tout mouvement tandis qu'un éclair de peur passa sur leurs visages.

" Laissez-le partir et reculez doucement "

Ils laissèrent tomber ses bras et firent un pas en arrière.

" Je veux que vous marchiez très lentement vers la porte et que vous sortez, en mettant vos mains sur la tête "

Les hommes acquiescèrent et firent ce qu'il dit.

L'homme marcha à côté de Kurt.

" Tu vas bien ? " murmura-t-il.

Kurt le regarda et le reconnut immédiatement.

" Sebastian ? "

Sebastian hocha la tête.

" Je t'avais demandé d'attendre jusqu'au matin "

" Et juste le laisser ici " se moqua Kurt, " évidemment "

" Je savais que tu n'écouterais pas "

" Alors pourquoi me l'avoir dit ? "

" Je te l'ai dit pour que tu puisses y penser "

" Donc quel est ton plan ? "

Sebastian sourit.

" Derrière cette porte il y a des policiers qui attendent de les envoyer en prison. J'ai demandé à y aller en premier pour essayer de vous sortir de là en douceur pour vous éviter de souffrir plus. Ces deux-là ", il montra les deux hommes qui étaient partis et étaient maintenant avec les policiers, " étaient faciles. Hunter va être la partie la plus dure "

" Je sais " murmura Kurt, à peine audible.

" Donc que fais-tu ici ? "

" Blaine- "

Kurt se gela.

" Woah ça va "

" Blaine ! Merde. Il est à l'intérieur ! "

Il pointa la porte.

" Qu'a-t-il fait ? "

" Nous devons le tirer de là ! "

" Nous devons attendre qu'une équipe vienne nous aider avec Hunter ! "

Kurt agrippa le col de la veste de Sébastian

" Tu ne comprends pas ! Il-Il a dit- "

" Qu'a-t-il dit ? "

" Il a dit que s'il me l-laisser partir il laisserait Hunter lui faire tout ce qu'il veut "

Les yeux de Sébastian s'élargirent d'horreur.

" Merde " murmura-t-il tandis qu'il courait vers la porte. " L'équipe ! Nous devons le faire maintenant ! " chuchota Sebastian quand il courut à la porte, " tu es prêt ? " demanda-t-il à Kurt.

Kurt acquiesça. Sebastian décompta silencieusement puis donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit, le pistolet chargé et prêt, pointant à l'intérieur. Mais rien ne pouvait les préparer à ce qu'ils virent.

Blaine était dans le coin avec Hunter contre lui. Il était torse nu et les lèvres de Hunter étaient sur les siennes mais heureusement elles ne semblaient pas être allées plus loin.

Hunter regarda Sebastian et Kurt et leur adressa un sourire mauvais.

" Eloigne-toi de lui, Hunter " ordonna Sebastian le plus fermement possible. Il pointa son arme sur lui, menaçant. Hunter sourit à nouveau.

" Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tirer dessus ? Et risquer de le blesser ? "

Le regard de Sebastian naviguait nerveusement entre Hunter et Blaine. Kurt, à côté de lui, semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

" Je peux parfaitement viser "

" Mais tu ne vas pas le risquer ? Je ne pense pas. Parce que même si tu le nies, tu es encore amoureux de lui. Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivée entre vous quand Blaine était là la première fois avant de s'échapper ? "

"Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu y échappes. Juste abandonne maintenant " dit finalement Kurt.

Hunter regarda autour de la pièce comme s'il venait juste de remarquer ça. Puis il sourit, remarqua la grille d'aération. Sebastian et Kurt suivirent son regard

" C'est impossible que tu rentres là-dedans " dit Sebastian.

Hunter sourit.

" Tu as une idée de ce dont je suis capable

Il plaça Blaine devant lui et se déplaça vers l'entrée de la grille d'aération, regarda Blaine puis de nouveau la grille d'aération comme s'il venait de remarquer qu'il n'y a pas moyen de les avoir tous les là et avoir Blaine devant lui pour le protéger tout le temps. Il eut l'air paniqué pendant une minute puis sourit avec confiance.

Le genre de sourire qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de Kurt.

" Je ne vais pas céder "

" Donc je vais devoir te tuer " défia Sébastian avec prudence, "nous allons le sauver peu importe ce qu'il adviendra.

Hunter pencha la tête sur le côté.

" Si je ne peux pas l'avoir alors personne ne l'aura ! " cria-t-il puis enroula ses mains autour de la gorge de Blaine et la comprima.

" NON ! " cria Kurt juste au moment où un coup de feu retentit, faisant écho dans la pièce.

Alors ce chapitre vous à plu ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer et bonne semaine.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde! Je reviens avec le chapitre 25 ! Je vois la fin arriver (elle est très proche sniff) Atteindra t-on les 70 reviews ? En tous cas un grand merci à tous de suivre cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plait autant qu'au début et qu'il y aura des reviews (+60 c'est géniale). Merci à ceux qui lisent et aux follows et aux favoris!

Comme d'hab l'histoire n'est pas à moi mais à HazelBlueGrey et Glee ne m'appartient pas. Par contre, petite parenthèse, les chapitres sont de plus en plus "dur" à traduire (vous savez à cause de l'école, du fait que le langage est plus soutenu etc) donc il va me falloir plus de temps pour les traduire, merci d'être indulgent à ce niveau là.

CelaiCom7: Salut! Je suis assez soulagée de savoir que tu n'es pas en colère contre moi (ouff aha). Sébastian est génial comme à son habitude! Hunter est un gros connard aucun doute la dessus! Je te laisse découvrir si Sébastian à viser juste (ou pas) Bisous!

Klaiindy: Ma chère comment vas tu? Je prendrais volontiers tes cookies! aha mais ne pas faire souffrir les garçons ... hum ... je ne suis pas sûre. Peut être que Blaine va mourir dans le chapitre suivant je ne sais pas? Un présentiment? Je vais le massacrer avec toi quand tu veux! Il jette son dévolu sur Blaine car ce dernier est doux et innocent et si facile à blesser et si beau et si talentueux et minion et adorable et il est magnifique et génial et supermegafoyawesomehot! Sébastian est juste magnifique! Je dois t'avouer que Grant en super héros m'a toute chamboulée aha! Je suis extrêmement soulagée de savoir que tu ne m'en veux pas! Je me sens un peu honteuse à propos de tout ça et pour la peine je pense t'écrire deux reviews à la place d'une pour le chapitre que tu as posté vendredi (qui est soit dit en passant magnifiiiiiiiqquuuuuuueeeeeee! OMDarren) Gros bisous et gros câlins! PS: c'est toi qui est géniale.

Un grand merci à ma béta Klaiindy sans quoi rien de tout cela ne serait possible. Je tient à dire que ce chapitre est un tout petit chapitre (~500 mots) mais il est assez émouvant. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 25

" BLAINE ! " cria Kurt quand Blaine et Hunter s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Kurt courra vers le bouclé, il plaça doucement la tête de Blaine sur ses genoux.

Les officiers de police se précipitèrent dans la pièce au son du coup de feu.

" Nous avons appelé une ambulance. Juste... Juste essaye de le garder éveillé." dit un policier, en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Kurt.

Ce dernier acquiesça, sans un mot, ne lâchant pas le garçon dans ses bras du regard.

" Blaine " murmura-t-il, " Blaine, entends-tu ma voix ? " le questionna-t-il d'une voix apaisante et tendre.

Blaine marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible.

" Blaine juste... Juste essaye de rester éveillé pour moi "

" K-Kurt ? " chuchota Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

" C'est moi, je suis là "

" Je-Je pensais que tu étais parti "

" Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser " dit Kurt avec un sourire forcé.

Blaine avait l'air si petit... si fragile... si _cassé_. Il avait l'air presque exactement comme avant. Ca blessa Kurt de penser qu'ils étaient arrivés si loin mais n'avaient encore rien accompli.

Autour de lui Hunter baignait dans une mare de sang. Il n'était pas sûr à qui il appartenait mais il supposait que c'était à un peu des deux.

" K-Kurt ? " murmura Blaine, sortant le châtain de sa transe.

" Oui ? "

" Je-Je vais mourir ? " demanda Blaine, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

" NON ! " Kurt était sur le point de crier, " ne pense même pas de cette façon ! L'ambulance va être très bientôt là et tu vas être emmené à l'hôpital et tu vas être guéri. Tout va bien se passer "

" Mais ça fait mal " gémit Blaine, faisant pleurer Kurt de douleur.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son bébé comme ça.

"Où est ce que ça fait mal?" demanda Kurt.

Blaine pointa son côté.

" Là " murmura-t-il.

" Ne t'inquiète pas. L'ambulance sera là bien assez tôt "

" Et si je n'arrive pas à le faire ? "

" Faire quoi ? "

" M'accrocher. Et si… Et si je ne suis pas assez fort ? "

" Si tu l'es. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je peux dire à propos de toi Blaine Anderson et je peux t'assurer que faible n'est pas l'une d'elles. Juste essaye ok ? C'est tout ce que je te demande "

Blaine hocha la tête.

" Je suis désolé " lâcha-t-il calmement.

" Pour quoi ? "

" Je n'ai pas été assez fort "

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent de confusion.

" Assez fort ? Comment ? De quoi tu parles ? "

" Je t'aime " murmura Blaine, sonnant vaincu.

Kurt reconnut le ton et les intentions autour de ça immédiatement.

" Non! Reste avec moi ! Je t'interdis d'abandonner maintenant ! " Cria Kurt.

" Je suis désolé " murmura Blaine quand il se laissa aller à l'obscurité.

Alors qu'en pensez vous? Une petite review?


	26. Chapter 26

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoila avec le chapitre 26 (il reste un chapitre puis l'épilogue). L'histoire n'est pas à moi mais à HazelBlueGrey et Glee ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement!).

Je cherche une fiction à traduire de nouveau donc si vous voulez ou si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas en review ou mp.

Merci à Klaiindy qui corrige mes chapitres !

Klaiindy : J'ai vraiment hâte que tu poste les prochains chapitres ! Un petit spoiler ? ***Blaine'spuppyeyes* **Only for me ? Please ? C'est tellement gentil à toi de t'arrêter dans ton chef d'oeuvre pour m'écrire une review ! :* Oui ce chapitre est très dur (émotionnellement à traduire aussi)mais l'angoisse qui règne est à soncomble ! Et c'est ça qui caractérise cette fiction non ? Je me sens très mal pour Kurt (dans ma tête c'est le Kurt musclé et sexy et grand de la saison 5 ahgh), C'est trop triste tout ça !

Ouuuuh Grant sans rien sur lui ***bave*** quand tu veux ! Je peux t 'assurer que mon cerveau fait de même ! Un gros bisous ma belle et j'ai trop hate de te relire (en review et mp ET FICTION AHHHH)

CeliaCom7 : Salut ! Je te laisse voir (lire) si Blaine meurt ou pas ? Surprise ? C'est très triste ce chapitre ! Awww Merci à toi de reviewer et de suivre ma fiction depuis un petit temps tu es adorable et tu es géniale aussi ma belle ! Je n'ai toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de l'auteur pour la suite et elle n'a pas posté depuis les grandes vacances alors je ne sais pas mais si j'ai l'accord alors évidemment que je la traduirais ! Tu peux aussi m'envoyer des fictions en anglais que tu aimerais que je traduise il n'y a pas de problème (si l'auteur est d'accord bien sur!). C'est un grand plaisir de te relire à chaque fois ! Porte toi bien et à la prochaine fois

Merci aux followers et aux favoris et à tous ceux qui lisent mais qui ne review pas (ce serait cool de reviewer mais je vous adore quand même!) Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 26

"La première chose qu'il entendit quand il dériva dans la conscience fut le bip sonore. Il se secoua pour se réveiller, regardant la salle autour de lui. Il était seul mis à part l'infirmière qui vérifier son pouls.

" Que-Que s'est il passé ? " demanda faiblement Kurt.

" Tu t'es évanoui " expliqua l'infirmière, " nous voulions juste être sur que tu allais bien avant de te libérer."

" Je me suis évanoui ? "

L'infirmière hocha la tête.

" Tu t'es aussi méchamment cogné la tête."

Elle sourit gentiment.

" Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu vas aller bien."

" Av- "

Puis Kurt se gela quand les souvenirs se précipitèrent dans son esprit. Sa respiration devint difficile et il commença à hyperventiler.

" Monsieur Hummel ? " dit-elle pour atteindre le bouton d'appel mais il saisit sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire.

" Que lui est-il arrivé ? " demanda t-il avec urgence.

"Il...Il n'a pas survécu." dit-elle avec un air effrayé sur le visage.

" Quoi ?! " murmura Kurt, lâchant sa main, " non." lança-t-il fermement.

" Je suis désolée " dit-elle, pas sûre qu'il l'entende clairement.

" Non. " répéta-t-il plus durement, " non. Vous mentez ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu et traversé, c'est obligé qu'il ait survécu. OBLIGE VOUS M'ENTENDEZ "

"Elle secoua la tête.

" Il s'est battu mais à la fin- "

" NON ! " cria Kurt.

Il sauta hors du lit et courut dans le hall. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise et fit un bond en arrière . Il courut dans le corridor, cherchant Blaine. Quand il le vit , allongé sur le lit dans la chambre 212, il eut presque une crise cardiaque.

" Blaine " murmura-t-il, se calmant et marcha à l'intérieur.

Il agrippa la main de son petit ami et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

" Je suis désolé " chuchota Kurt, " c'était de ma faute en premier lieu ! Si seulement je n'avais pas laisser Hunter entrer ! Je savais que ce n'était pas bien ! J'avais un mauvais pressentiment mais je l'ai laissé entrer ! Argh ! J'étais tellement stupide ! Je ferais n'importe quoi "

Kurt saisit la main de Blaine plus fort.

"N'importe quoi pour te ramener. Pour que ce soit moi dans ce lit d'hôpital et pas toi "

Il était visiblement en train de pleurer maintenant.

" J-Je t'aime et je ne peux pas imaginer vivre ma vie sans toi. S'il te plait reviens-moi." sanglota-t-il, " j-je t-t'aime t-tellement "

" K-Kurt ? " murmura une voix rauque.

Kurt leva le regard de surprise pour voir Blaine qui le regardait, ses yeux hazel remplis d'inquiétude.

" Je-Je "

Kurt ne pouvait formuler un mot.

" Tu était mort ! "

Blaine secoua la tête.

" Bonjour, je vais juste- "

L'infirmière se gela quand elle vit le regard assassin de Kurt sur elle.

" Pourquoi m'aviez-vous dit qu'il était mort ? " Il cria presque.

Ce jour avait été un ascenseur émotionnel pour lui et il ne pouvait pas prendre plus, il ne pouvait pas traverser une nouvelle peur. C'était trop.

" Je-Je ne vous ai "

" Si vous l'avais fait "

" N-Non. Je vous ai dit qu'emil /emétait mort. L'homme qui est arrivé en même temps que lui."

" Hunter? " demanda Blaine.

L'infirmière hocha la tête.

" C'est pour ça que j'étais si surprise. Je pensais que vous seriez soulagé d'apprendre cette nouvelle "

" Je suis désolé " murmura Kurt, " pour avoir sauter aux conclusions. J'aurais dû vous laissez vous expliquer mieux. Je supposais- "

" Ça va " dit-elle, plaçant une main sur la sienne, " vous avez traversé une période difficile."

"Elle bougea sa main puis regarda Blaine.

" Je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux " dit-elle avant de partir.

Kurt lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

" Blaine Anderson ? " dit une voix quand un homme entra. Il portait un uniforme et avait l'air très dur, " je suis le chef de la police ici. J'aimerais avoir votre déclaration. "

Kurt regarda Blaine qui acquiesça. Le chef de la police s'assit et Blaine expliqua son histoire en détail. Kurt tenait sa main tout le temps de l'interrogatoire. Tout le monde dans la pièce, lui y compris, pleurait.

" Merci " dit l'officier de police.

" Que leur est-il arrivé ? " demanda Kurt.

" La personne qui... lui a fait ça "

" Hunter est mort aux urgences ce matin et tous, sauf un, sont en prison. "

" Qu'est-il arrivé au dernier ? " demanda Kurt.

" Échappé mais ne t'inquiète pas, gamin. Nous allons l'attraper. "

Kurt hocha la tête et l'officier de police s'en alla, laissant Kurt et Blaine enfin seuls.


End file.
